Only I will remain
by Satsobek
Summary: Début de saison 8. Capturée par les réplicateurs, Carter ne va pas s'en sortir avec seulement deux jours d'absence. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas une femme qu'on laisse partir facilement. Elle peut se trouver n'importe où dans la galaxie, et l'idée en est inconcevable pour O'neill. Alors, permission ou pas, il va tout mettre en œuvre pour la revoir.
1. Chapter 1

**NDA :** Je me suis refait une séance « marathon Stargate » récemment, et cette idée m'en est venue. Rien ne m'en appartient hormis la trame narrative. L'idée me vient de la séquestration de Carter par les réplicateurs, qui a été bien courte. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie de la saison 8, mais cela consiste en peu de choses. En effet O'neill et Carter sont promus avant que cette dernière ait été retrouvée sur la planète Asgard. Pour le reste je crois avoir tout respecté. Trois chapitres sont prévus.

Bonne lecture. :)

"_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." (Frank Herbert)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle avançait par longues foulées, en plein cœur d'une jungle dense filtrant les faibles rayons d'un soleil s'éteignant sur ce monde à l'agonie. La végétation était étouffante dans sa vaine tentative pour survivre, les ramifications des plantes s'élançant droit vers le ciel, à celle qui couvrirait les autres pour absorber la lumière leur faisant cruellement défaut.

Fascinant. Voilà en un mot ce qu'aurait pu dire l'ancienne Sam pour résumer son environnement, celle qu'elle avait pu être aurait probablement dit cela avec un grand sourire et des yeux scrutateurs.

L'écosystème qu'elle avait su observer se composait d'insectes apparentés aux cloportes terrestres, lesquels nichaient dans les troncs des végétaux morts, trop faibles pour voler la lumière à leur concurrents. Ils étaient prédatés par une caste de lézards aux plumes ternes et au sang chaud. Du moins cela s'agençait ainsi pour la portion qu'elle avait parcourue sur cette planète. Si le fonctionnement était similaire à la Terre, alors Sam supposait que c'était par ce biais que la pollinisation s'accomplissait pour boucler ce cycle miniature.

C'était une leçon. Les plus forts et endurants subsistaient. Elle aussi elle voulait vivre, c'est pour cela qu'elle continuait chaque jour. Depuis quoi, un mois ? Deux peut-être, moins de trois. Le temps ne lui était plus qu'une notion abstraite. _Il_ lui accordait du répit, pour mieux la décourager ensuite à chaque épreuve. Oh non cela aurait été plus simple s'_il_ avait simplement désiré la tuer, mais _il _souhaitait la briser. Pour la refaçonner ? Hé, elle était Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel de l'Air Force oui ou non ! Elle ne baisserait pas les bras.

Atteignant son but, elle ralenti l'allure pour s'arrêter auprès d'une étendue d'eau stagnante. Conséquence d'un soleil trop faible, le cycle de l'eau était modéré, ne s'évaporant pas assez pour causer de fréquentes pluies, il n'y avait que très peu de ruissellement et l'eau restait à sa place dans ces mares.

L'atmosphère commençait à se rafraîchir davantage, signe que la journée était sur sa fin, et _il_ ne l'avait pas trouvée. Sam s'adossa à une souche, accroupie, le temps de reprendre son souffle. D'essuyer ses mains glissantes sur son treillis, d'ajuster son gant droit avant de poser sa main sur la crosse du beretta accroché à sa ceinture. Elle s'était habituée aux bruits environnants, émis généralement par ces sortes de reptiles. Elle avait appris à les repérer et les chasser, bien cuits, c'était mangeable quand on pensait très fort à de la volaille.

Et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas un poulet à quatre pattes... le bruit d'une branche pourrie qui cède sous la pression d'un pas. À cinq mètre derrière elle, légèrement sur la droite. Elle se lève et se tourne à la fois, les pieds ancrés au sol, écartés à largeur d'épaule, le bras tendu. Sure d'elle, sans le moindre indice de son état de lassitude, façonnée par l'armée. La silhouette mise en joue marque un temps d'arrêt, surprise. Presque autant qu'elle lorsqu'elle croise le regard de son supérieur. Elle abaisse son bras. Il est là et tout va mieux, elle le voit faire quelques pas hésitants vers elle, et elle est juste bien. Elle respire pour de vrai, à nouveau.

« Sam... » dit-il sans en croire ses yeux, troublé. Il sait que quelque chose cloche alors, parce qu'il la voit reculer et braquer son arme sur lui. Il panique, il doit lui faire comprendre alors il enchaîne « Sam, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » la main tendue vers elle.

Le coup de feu résonna douloureusement dans la tête de Carter, réalisant à peine qu'elle avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Jack s'écroula l'air hébété. Ne croisant ses yeux que l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'affale contre le sol, juste assez cependant pour qu'elle puisse voir se refléter la stupéfaction mêlée à la souffrance. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le rire amer qu'elle entendait émanait d'elle.

« C'est bien Sam, tu commences à comprendre. »

O'Neill se redressa lentement, un sourire malsain placardé sur son visage, l'impact sur son ventre s'effaçant tandis qu'il reprenait sa véritable apparence. Cheveux noirs bouclés. Machine imitant la chair et le sang, les sentiments. Il applaudit alors, joueur.

« C'est ton prénom qui m'a trahi ? J'aurai pensé que tu rêvais qu'il t'appelle enfin ainsi » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Elle le toisait, tentant de conserver son masque impassible, parce que s'_il _voyait, s'_il_ comprenait enfin à quel point elle souffrait de ce qu'elle venait de faire, alors elle aurait perdu. En fait, elle avait déjà perdu, mais _il_ n'avait pas à le savoir.

Numéro 5 inspecta ses ongles d'un air faussement préoccupé tandis qu'il analysait la situation, parodie de suffisance humaine. Mais ne trouvant pas au final l'anxiété qui aurait dû émaner de la jeune femme, sa voix résuma son agacement.

« Pauvre pauvre Sam, si cruelle, si insensible. Tu m'as appris à souffrir, tu dois apprendre aussi ».

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte.

\- On capte un signal, c'est SG4 mon Général.

\- Bien. Ouvrez l'iris. »

Il était un peu plus de minuit mais la base grouillait encore d'activité, il fallait dire que ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été des plus tranquilles. Depuis la capture de Samantha Carter par les réplicateurs, toutes les équipes avaient fait leur possible pour lui être utile. Voire même plus encore pour glaner des informations, ou des moyens permettant de la localiser.

S'il n'avait pas été Général, Jack O'Neill aurait été le plus zélé d'entre eux. Mais il était coincé à la base pour son plus grand déplaisir. Sa frustration grandissante le rendait de plus en plus maussade, et si ses hommes ne l'avaient pas rendu aussi fier d'eux par leur implication dans la recherche de son ancien second et leur profond dévouement solidaire pour la jeune femme, alors il aurait tout envoyé paître depuis un moment.

Cela faisait déjà cinq semaines, et ne pas la voir dans son laboratoire en train d'expérimenter dieu seul savait quelle technologie fraîchement ramenée par la porte lui manquait. La voir s'extasier en lui expliquant ses découvertes sur l'ingéniosité de leur créateur, ou bien tout simplement apercevoir son sourire dès qu'il sortait une ânerie, tout cela lui manquait cruellement. Sam laissait un vide en lui, et pas seulement lui vu l'entrain avec lequel tous s'étaient efforcés de donner leur maximum pour la ramener.

Même absente, cette femme avait le don d'être utile, rendant le SGC et leurs alliés plus soudés que jamais, pensa O'Neill. SG4 revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance sur P8X762 et se rendait à la case infirmerie. Leur rapport attendrait le lendemain, le Général était fatigué et les arrivants tardifs probablement plus encore.

Jack n'était pas impatient, la mission de SG4 n'avait de toutes façons aucun rapport avec Carter. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait continué de mobiliser la plupart de ses équipes pour enquêter. Mais les hautes instances en avaient décidé autrement, le temps passant et les probabilités de retrouver son ancien second s'amenuisant. Elle avait beau être leur plus grand expert de la Porte des Étoiles, après un mois sans la moindre piste, le SGC devait continuer à tourner.

Soupirant, O'neill décida de passer au mess malgré l'heure avancée. Ces derniers temps, même les cuistots étaient mis à contribution décidément, soutenant les soldats en service jusqu'à des heures aussi tardives que minuit. Bien sûr, les choix étaient plus restreints en matière d'alimentation, mais Jack n'avait rien avalé depuis midi et commençait à se sentir nauséeux, prévoyant de reprendre la lecture de quelques rapports ensuite. C'était sans compter le faisceau lumineux qui le transporta devant un petit être d'un mètre, gris aux grands yeux clignant par intermittence. Argh, dire qu'il venait tout juste de poser son plateau repas sur la table, à des centaines de kilomètres de lui désormais.

« Hem, Thor ?

\- Salutations, O'neill.

\- Écoutez, je me doute que vous avez probablement besoin de notre 'grand potentiel' pour je ne sais quoi, mais nous avons nos propres soucis actuellement. Et surtout je meurs de faim.

\- Est-ce en rapport avec le Major Carter ?

\- Colonel, à vrai dire. Du coup, je pourrais euh… » Jack fit un signe en direction de la Terre, avec un sourire forcé.

\- Nous avons détecté la présence de vie sur une planète d'un secteur contrôlé par les réplicateurs. Une forme de vie évoluée, mais nous ne pouvons l'identifier d'aussi loin. Le réseau réplicateur entre en interférence avec nos systèmes de détection. Je me suis dit que vous auriez envie d'aller vérifier O'neill. Nous sondions…

\- C'est Carter ?

\- Nous l'ignorons. La porte qui s'y trouve est comme désactivée, mais nous avons ses coordonnées. » Thor inclina la tête sur le côté, tendant un cristal holographique à son interlocuteur. « Nous espérons que ce sera le Colonel Carter, bonne chance O'neill.

\- Merci Th... » Un faisceau de lumière blanche, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait, l'interrompit. « Hmm bon eh bien salut, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir » acheva Jack en se retrouvant debout devant la table qu'il avait quitté un instant plus tôt, au sein du mess. Et son repas était froid. Néanmoins il ne rechigna pas à l'engloutir avant de sortir d'un pas empressé et de rejoindre ses quartiers. Les autres dossiers attendraient, ils n'avaient plus la moindre importance. Car demain à la première heure il serait en mesure de monter une expédition de sauvetage plus fondée.

Quitte à ramper devant l'État-major, le président et tous les gradés qui l'insupportaient. Il se serait damné pour la retrouver... oui à vrai dire c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Jack enrageait. Il lui avait été poliment signalé que les ressources du SGC ne souffriraient plus de courir après des mirages. Que rien ne garantissait que la forme de vie détectée sur la planète que Thor lui avait désigné soit Carter, et qu'enfin il était impensable de risquer la vie de plusieurs hommes pour une chimère en plein territoire Réplicateur.

C'était en un sens totalement justifié… mais inacceptable. Comment aurait-il pu tolérer de rester sans rien faire lorsque les Asgards lui servaient sur un plateau la première vraie piste qu'ils avaient depuis des mois ?

Alors non, mais il n'allait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes. Rien cependant ne l'empêcherait de risquer la sienne. Après tout, Hammond était lui même parti en mission sauvetage quand il commandait le SGC, six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'on lui avait refusé la permission d'envoyer des renforts sur la planète où Hathor avait fait croire à chaque membre de SG1 qu'il était l'unique survivant dans le futur.

Et il avait prévu le plan parfait pour qu'on ne le lui refuse pas. Teal'c et Daniel seraient probablement déçus de ne pas être dans la confidence, mais tout comme Jack l'avait dû pour coincer la section du NID volant des technologies par le biais de l'ancienne seconde porte des Étoiles, il allait devoir mentir à ses amis pour rester crédible. Enfin, techniquement, il ne mentait pas cette fois, il omettait des détails. Nuance.

En attendant, il ne lui restait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles : un briefing par-ci, un rendez-vous par-là, une bourde quelconque à étouffer dans le département scientifique, le menu de la semaine du mess à étudier… épique épique.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de catastrophe, le Docteur Lee avait encore quelque chose à lui montrer. Pitié, songea le général, faîtes que ce ne soit pas une fichue plante cette fois. Même s'il avait aimé Jumanji, il se passerait bien d'en faire un remake dans Cheyenne Mountain à se frayer des chemins à coup de machette dans ses propres couloirs.

Arrivant dans le secteur sacro-saint de Carter, il jeta un œil à la porte de son laboratoire, malheureusement close. À quoi s'attendait-il, se morigéna-t-il tandis qu'un pincement le saisissait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Teal'c lui avait dit plus tôt que la militaire avait été 'dans le même état que lui' lorsqu'il avait disparu durant un mois avec Maybourne. Qu'avait-il voulu précisément dire, c'était un mystère avec le laconique jaffa. Ce qui était certain, c'était son impression d'étouffer.

Et Daniel… ah, ce charmant Danny… il le couvait comme une mère poule depuis. Évitant tout ce qui avait trait à l'absence de la jeune femme lorsque cela était possible. Comme si Jack allait se mettre à courir partout en hurlant si on ne le prenait pas avec des pincettes. Absurde. Et surtout, il avait émis un sous-entendu gênant. Quelque chose comme « s'ils en font autant, c'est parce qu'ils aimaient Sam mais surtout s'ils ne baissent pas les bras, c'est parce qu'ils vous aiment vous ». Avait-il l'air si désespéré que ses hommes étaient prêts à remuer ciel et terre, d'ici et d'ailleurs, pour la lui ramener alors que plus aucun n'y croyait ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il afficha le masque le plus détaché possible, reprenant son chemin avant d'atteindre enfin l'antre de Lee. « Oh oh... » soupira-t-il, présageant des ennuis assez conséquents. Il suffisait de voir le sourire éclatant de Lee, entouré de Felger et de son assistante blonde : Clothilde, Chloé, Claudine… quelque chose dans ce genre là. Un cauchemar. L'apocalypse se préparait, oh que oui.

« Mon Général, enfin ! Reg... »

Sauvé par le gong.

« Timing parfait Thor, merci.

\- De rien O'neill, que vouliez-vous ? » Interrogea l'alien tout en penchant sa tête proéminente.

Jack avait fait envoyer, un jour plus tôt, un signal aux Asgards afin qu'ils prennent contact avec lui. Il n'espérait pas si rapidement mais après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Se faire téléporter par la très connue lumière blanche était la phase 1 de son plan, réalisée avec brio car devant multiple témoins. Et cerise sur le gâteau : durant un moment qui promettait d'être exténuant.

« Vous savez, cette charmante petite planète dont vous m'avez parlé, je rêeeve de m'y rendre » commença-t-il avec un air détendu, le 'ê' roulant dans sa bouche. « Je suis sûr qu'elle doit regorger d'autant de poissons que l'étang de mon chalet, vous voulez bien m'y déposer, juste en passant, prendre des vacances ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain, pour ce qui est de pêcher, O'neill » lui répondit Thor, inclinant sa tête sur la droite tout en clignant des yeux. « Mais je peux vous y transférer si nous nous rendons dans le secteur. Voulez-vous autre chose avant que nous ne partions ? Cela devrait prendre environ sept de vos heures.

\- Le contenu de mon casier dans les vestiaires, ce serait très… gentil » Jack avait déjà tout prévu, son équipement pour les missions off-world s'y trouvait toujours, il avait juste eu à y entreposer un P90 sorti tout droit de l'armurerie ainsi que quelques munitions. Pas trop pour ne pas être encombré par leur poids. Mais suffisamment pour abîmer quelques uns des anciens jouets de l'androïde Reese. « Oh, et puis un casse-croûte aussi. »

* * *

« La prochaine fois, je regarderai davantage la brochure de cette agence de voyage. » Maugréa O'neill en apparaissant dans une forêt sombre au climat frais. D'après Thor, la phase diurne de cette planète ne prendrait pas fin avant trois heures. Pourtant la lumière était si lointaine que le général aurait juré être au crépuscule. Enfin, avec une once de mauvaise foi également.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient convenus qu'être largué à côté de la forme de vie n'était pas du plus judicieux. À la place, Jack avait été débarqué plus au sud, et aurait l'occasion de pister la cible, afin d'en déterminer sa nature. L'Asgard patrouillerait dans le secteur en essayant de ne pas être détecté et resterait en contact avec O'neill via une sorte de caillou poli.

Si tout se passait bien, il mettrait la main sur une jolie scientifique blonde un peu barrée, le dieu nordique les téléporterait dans son vaisseau et ils se retrouveraient au mess pour l'heure du dîner. Enfin, celui de demain.

Mais jusque là rien de bien concluant pour ses projets, déjà deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et il commençait à faire vraiment sombre. L'air humide et stagnant était très désagréable, irritant son cou. Il passa son doigt dans le col de son treillis afin de le desserrer.

Une boule d'appréhension l'empêchait d'avancer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. En effet, il redoutait le moment d'épier la forme de vie. Que ferait-il si cela était un danger ? C'était la première fois qu'il était réellement sans équipier. Sans Sam. Supporterait-il de découvrir qu'une fois de plus il avait accouru derrière une chimère tel un enfant, comme le lui avaient suggéré ses supérieurs, si ce n'était elle ? Non, il avait besoin de rester optimiste.

À la place, il imagina toutes les faveurs qu'il lui soumettrait une fois qu'il l'aurait ramenée. Oh oui. D'abord, il l'obligerait à finir de remplir les mots-croisés inachevés entreposés dans son tiroir. Ensuite, elle devrait lui céder son dessert pendant deux semaines. Et enfin, elle l'accompagnerait à son chalet, en toute amitié, et devrait reconnaître à quel point la pêche est une activité géniale. Et en souriant Carter s'il vous plait !

Clic.

Oh oh... un peu trop familier ce bruit. Comme un cran de sûreté qu'on retire. Ah bien, oui, c'est cela, songea-t-il en se tournant doucement vers la direction sonore. Et le chasseur est pris en chasse.

« Félicitations, pour un ancien des Black Ops, très réussi. » La voix, claire, bloqua toute respiration dans la poitrine de Jack. Parce que c'était elle. Et parce qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ironique, parfois à la limite de l'effronterie, mais jamais elle n'avait autant flirté avec l'insubordination. Par respect.

Or là, même si la remarque était innocente, Jack la prit pour ce qu'elle était. Car au ton, c'était indéniablement une forme de mépris.

« Sam ? » Le canon de l'arme se dirigea alors automatiquement au niveau du cœur de l'homme en face d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, compris Jack.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des retours, positifs comme négatifs. Que je sache si je dois modifier certaines choses. Le chapitre suivant me donne un peu de fil à retordre niveau rédaction, mais la fin est écrite (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de la modifier si besoin est).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Euh... Avait-il dit un mot de travers, songea Jack en voyant son second raffermir sa prise sur son berretta, le tenant clairement et froidement à distance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Carter », questionna-il un peu incertain. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, et être en ligne de mire d'une Colonel de l'USAF n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Du tout. Surtout qu'il avait déjà constaté ses compétences de visu.

\- Pas très inventif. C'est une blague à répétition ? » Le ton de la jeune femme le glaça sur place. À ajouter qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Bon sang Carter ! L'isolement vous a rendue dingue ou quoi ? » Explosa-t-il, décidément il n'avait pas fait toute cette galère pour qu'elle le rabroue sans qu'il ne sache la raison et lui tire dessus. Hé, c'est vrai que les grands patrons n'allaient pas être contents de sa défection, même si en se faisant 'kidnapper' par Thor ne lui laissant 'pas le choix' il pourrait arguer que ce n'était pas sa faute, on ne dit pas non aux Asgards. Son super plan n'allait pas être contrarié par la demoiselle en détresse quand même... Le comble, parce qu'elle semblait à mille lieux de la coopération, son masque militaire déjà bien en place.

« Woh woh Colonel, posez cette chose ok ? Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour vous retrouver, mais vous aviez oublié de semer des petits cailloux blancs derrière vous, et il y en a tellement dans l'espace que votre piste n'a pas été très facile à suivre » temporisa-t-il, ne suscitant hélas aucune réaction de la part de sa subordonnée, il se senti tout à coup idiot et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. « Le petit Poucet, tout ça enfin, vous voyez !

\- Votre sens de l'humour est toujours aussi lamentable... Monsieur », asséna Sam après un court temps de réflexion. Elle abaissa légèrement son arme. Il méritait peut-être le bénéfice du doute après tout. « Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être.

\- Pardon ? Enfin Carter, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- C'est moi qui ait le flingue, donc c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Et je vous ai posé une question, _mon Général_ » Accentua-t-elle en effectuant un petit mouvement de son arme, tandis qu'il croisait les bras, vexé.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil Carter... je suis à la tête du complexe Porte des étoiles auquel j'ai donné sept années en tant que chef de SG1. Je suis votre chef d'ailleurs, on ne vous a pas prévenue ? Et vous mériteriez un blâme... Ce rôle m'est revenu pour avoir participé à la mission Abydos avant cela. J'ai été marié une fois, et ai eu un fils que j'ai perdu » il récita la fin de sa sentence d'une voix formelle, n'osant prononcer le nom de Charlie.

\- Non non non, cela je le sais. Et par extension lui aussi. Essayez encore, si vous êtes _vous_.

\- Enfin, que voulez-vous que je vous dise Carter ? Un truc que vous ne savez pas ? En quoi cela prouverait quoi que ce soit, ce pourrait être n'importe quel mensonge bon sang !

\- J'ai l'arme. Vous cherchez. C'est le deal souvenez-vous. Dites-moi quelque chose que j'ignore mais qui ne pourra être que du Jack O'neill.

\- Hey, c'est vous le cerveau, je ne suis pas aussi malin que ça Carter. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à résoudre une telle question » tenta-t-il de se dépatouiller, en vain apparemment, puisque la femme n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Il avala sa salive, gêné en cherchant ses mots. Il avait la réponse. « Vous vous souvenez du test zat'arc il y a quatre ans ?

\- Et alors ? Il le sait aussi. » L'interrompit-elle.

\- Laissez-moi finir... » la gronda-t-il, parfois elle se montrait vraiment impossible. « Et bien ce que j'avais admis ressentir pour vous m'a toujours permis de vous reconnaître, j'ai appris à vous situer... cette sensation... vous ne la ressentez pas après tant d'années dans la même équipe ? »

Ce que Sam ressenti fut surtout une profonde surprise à cet aveu. Elle ne devait pas le laisser s'en apercevoir, se morigéna-t-elle en réfreinant son trouble.

\- Non, pourquoi la ressentirai-je ? Je suis avec Pete. »

Sam s'en voulu aussitôt... elle n'avait pas manqué la fugitive lueur de douleur dans les yeux bruns de son supérieur. Ni manqué sa mâchoire serrée d'ailleurs. Son regard allait la hanter un moment. Elle lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une machine serait capable de feindre, que quiconque serait capable de feindre. C'était vraiment Jack et elle l'avait blessé en niant qu'il ait un jour occupé toutes ses attentions.

Quelle était la marche à suivre maintenant ? Se demanda-t-elle indécise. S'excuser ? Mais elle n'avait rien dit de faux ou presque... le général ne pouvait pas être à elle, réfuter était plus sain vis-à-vis de sa santé mentale. Elle en avait assez de se torturer et mettre sa vie en suspens pour quelque chose qui ne serait jamais.

Jack la contemplait en silence. Plongée dans sa réflexion, elle lui semblait nerveuse, comme si sa présence la mettait au devant de gros ennuis. Elle ne savait clairement pas sur quel pied danser et cela contrariait profondément le général. Pourtant il se tut, chose rare venant de sa part, ce n'était pas un grand bavard mais il n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche quand une situation le méritait. Cependant, observer cette femme lui était plus important pour l'heure.

Il ressentait le besoin de s'abreuver de son image jusqu'à plus soif, après en avoir été sevré plus d'un mois. Lire chaque détail de son visage, de sa stature. Il ne demandait rien de plus à cet instant...

Sam lui semblait peut-être un peu plus mince sans être maigre cependant, évalua-t-il. C'était assez dur d'en juger dans l'ample vêtement militaire élimé, dont une manche était déchirée sur une bonne largeur, le laissant apercevoir la pâleur de sa peau, l'hypnotisant un court instant.

Quant à son visage, les yeux océans brillait toujours de cette vive malice qu'il adorait, il pouvait presque entendre les rouages parfaitement huilés s'engrener dans sa petite boîte crânienne. Et cerise sur le gâteau, des mèches éparses encadraient le tout. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, sans être tout à fait longs non plus. Ils lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle arborait à l'époque du test zat'arc, quatre ans en arrière, et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait le plus. Parce qu'à cette époque Carter avait admis ressentir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui.

Parce qu'à cette époque elle avait été _sa_ Carter. Il interrompit alors son examen, avisant que ce n'était pas la peine de se supplicier davantage. La voir sous l'angle d'une beauté sauvage était déjà bien assez pour son intégrité mentale.

« Thor ? Allô ? » Appela-t-il en tapotant la petite pierre de communication. Sans résultat. « Vous êtes par-ici ? Avec Carter, on aurait bien besoin d'un petit rayon. Dzoing et hop dans le vaisseau.»

L'entendre la fit sortir de son indécision. Aussi après avoir laissé planer quelques secondes de silence attentif, elle conclut :

« Soit ça ne marche pas, soit son vaisseau est hors d'atteinte. Dans les deux cas, autant ne pas traîner ici. » Sam lui enjoint de la suivre pour regagner un campement sommaire qu'elle avait établi. Le trajet se fit en silence. Elle ne semblait pas du tout disposée à discuter, et Jack accepta cet état de fait. Il était fatigué, et plutôt déçu de leurs retrouvailles. Mince, elle aurait au moins pu avoir l'air un tant soi peu reconnaissante, au lieu de cela elle gardait un visage fermé, neutre.

* * *

Les vestiges d'un vieux tronc déraciné permettait d'accéder à la 'planque' de la jeune femme. Arrivés à bon port, O'neill y posa un œil expert. L'endroit était en hauteur, un rocher plat d'une largeur confortable tout en restant discrète, entouré d'autres roches édentées qui pouvaient au besoin abriter du vent, si vent il y avait sur cette planète. Après tout, il n'était pas un expert en géologie. En y regardant de plus près, la pierre bien qu'érodée par le temps portait encore des marques de façonnement… c'était un vestige d'un bâtiment ayant la taille d'un modeste cabanon, quel qu'en ait été son usage par ses constructeurs des siècles auparavant, et ce qu'il avait prit pour de longs rochers pointus étaient des colonnes soutenant autrefois la structure.

Des énormes feuilles sèches entremêlées formaient un auvent sur un côté de l'abri, mais au vu de sa circonférence Jack jugea qu'il ne devait pas servir souvent. Constatant l'air décrépi de la ruine quasiment écroulée, il comprenait que son second ait préféré s'installer dessus que dessous.

« Alors euh, vous n'habitez pas chez vos parents ? » La remarque d'un air dégagé suscita un sourire de la part de Sam, ce qui le contenta enfin.

\- Eh bien, le loyer était vraiment abordable alors…

\- Vous avez un balcon à couper le souffle Carter !

\- Et les colonnades Monsieur… du grand art !»

Après ce moment de complicité nécessaire pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils s'installèrent en tailleur face à face, prêts à échanger sur le mois passé.

* * *

« Vous ne saisissez pas ! Il sait que vous êtes là. Vous avez été _invité_. Nous sommes sur son terrain de chasse, et il a inclus un nouveau joueur dans la partie.

\- Et donc Colonel ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'aggravais votre petite condition de proie à crabe, et avec moi vous avez désormais plus de chance de nous tirer de là. » Plaisanta-t-il avec désinvolture.

Mais seul un silence fâché lui répondit. Jack était confus de voir sa subordonnée se renfermer ainsi, derrière cette apparence d'impassibilité il sentait autre chose, une sorte de fureur latente mêlée d'angoisse. Et il ne saisissait pas. Il soupira avant de s'allonger à même le sol, calant sa tête sur son sac et fixant le ciel clair au-dessus d'eux, par les trous du plafond végétal.

Carter en fit de même, à deux, ils étaient à l'étroit sur la plate-forme mais n'étaient pas en contact direct non plus, ce qui la soulagea et la frustra à la fois. Elle n'avait rêvé que de lui ici avec elle ces dernières semaines, et maintenant qu'il était là elle lui en voulait. Combien de fois s'était-elle pris à imaginer ce qu'il lui dirait dans telle ou telle situation, ce qu'il ferait s'il était là. Elle le détestait de s'être mis à la portée de l'autre fou. Presque autant qu'elle l'adorait. Et enfin, elle se détestait de le lui faire payer, alors que cela n'était que sa propre faute.

Agitée, elle finit par sombrer dans une courte somnolence, rapidement interrompue par les frissonnements de l'homme allongé à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas encore habitué à la fraîcheur hostile de ce monde, et tremblait de froid. Elle aussi avait passé de sales nuits un mois en arrière. Compatissante, elle se coula contre son dos.

Il l'accueillit avec gratitude lorsqu'il la sentit derrière lui, croisant ses doigts avec ceux que Sam avait posé sur son ventre. L'étreinte n'avait rien d'ambiguë, c'était simplement du réconfort, et tous deux le savaient. La nuit se déroula ensuite sans encombre.

Jack était épuisé, il émergea de son sommeil seul, et jeta un œil à sa montre. L'endroit était encore sombre malgré l'heure tardive, sauf si ladite montre n'était qu'une sacrée menteuse. Après s'être levé pour résoudre quelques besoins naturels, puis avoir fait un léger tour des environs, il décida de retourner dans l'abri de fortune de son second. Après tout, il ne savait pas où diable avait-elle pu passer, alors attendre qu'elle revienne était le plus judicieux. Et tranquillement allongé, il eu tout le temps nécessaire pour ressasser ce que Carter lui avait appris la veille avant leur désaccord.

Apparemment, Numéro Cinq faisait une fixette sur elle, et n'avait pas digéré leur trahison. Celle de Sam surtout. Il devait penser pouvoir la rééduquer tel un programme, lui inculquer ces émotions affaiblissantes qu'il éprouvait, jugeant qu'elle ne les vivait pas réellement.

Il lui concoctait des épreuves mesquines pour sa vengeance. Si Jack avait bien saisi ce que sa subordonnée lui avait raconté la veille, le réplicateur humanoïde semblait trouver amusant de la laisser livrée à elle même, sans savoir lorsqu'il viendrait la confronter. O'neill connaissait bien cette méthode banale pour amoindrir les défenses des prisonniers : on venait les retrouver, jour comme nuit, parfois fréquemment et d'autres fois rarement afin de leur faire perdre toute préparation et tout repère.

Il lui amenait des 'surprises', et bien que la jeune femme ait été vague sur le sujet, Jack n'était pas sans se douter que cela devait sans aucun doute avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait voulu le descendre. Il doutait sérieusement que le crabe à bouclettes se pointerait avec un bouquet de roses faites de blocs et le nœud papillon métallique assorti.

Ensuite il la sondait, enfonçant ses doigts dans son crâne, lui faisant voir des rêves. Parfois doux, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'elle avait abandonné le SGC pour vivre sereinement avec Pete. Pete, toujours Pete… il lui avait fait miroiter ce qu'elle désirait probablement le plus, et Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fui ce fantasme. Enfin, si, car une battante telle qu'elle n'accepterait pas une telle illusion consciemment. Mais comment l'avait-elle su, mystère.

Cela n'ayant pas fonctionné, il lui faisait bien plus souvent visionner des cauchemars. Des souvenirs tels que la mort de sa mère, celle de Janet Frasier, celles d'amis avec lesquels elle avait servi lors de la guerre du Golf. Des choses plus fictives, inventées mais qui sur le coup était réelles : des visions remplies d'échecs où des innocents perdaient la vie à cause d'elle, où ses proches la trahissaient. Où la Terre était détruite et où elle état seule au monde. Numéro Cinq avait établi un petit jeu pour la mener au bord de l'hystérie, et Jack n'aimait pas ça du tout… une pelote de nerfs à la gâchette facile était une chose déplaisante, mais l'idée d'une Carter tourmentée était le plus insupportable à ses yeux.

Sam revint un peu plus tard, avec une brochette de lézards pour le déjeuner. Elle lui semblait dans de meilleures dispositions que la veille, lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment de la fraîcheur planétaire. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes, complètement introvertie, mais au moins ne semblait-elle plus lui en vouloir d'être ici, contrairement à la veille.

« Vous avez réessayé de contacter le vaisseau Asgard ?

\- Euh. Non. Mais j'allais le faire je vous assure. » Répondit O'neill d'un ton badin en sortant l'appareil de communication d'une poche de son veston.

\- Passez-la moi. »

S'exécutant, le général soupira. « J'ai dû lui donner envie de pêcher…

\- Si vous lui avez parlé de pêche, ne vous étonnez pas que Thor ait quitté la galaxie.

\- Vous êtes mesquine. Teal'c adore ça, lui. » Indiqua-t-il. « Vous comprendriez si vous veniez, au lieu de rester sur vos a priori. »

Mouchée, Sam le fixa un instant, bouche bée. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il considère son refus basé sur des préjugés sans fondement à propos de la pêche. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait toujours décliné ses invitations de peur de ne savoir se contrôler, chez lui, seuls. Oh bien sûr, elle ne lui aurait jamais sauté dessus, ni crié ses sentiments au visage. Cependant, elle avait toujours craint qu'ainsi, sans garde-fou, elle ne soit irrémédiablement transparente. Que son penchant pour lui ne transparaisse dans chacun de ses gestes.

« Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis. Que diriez-vous d'une chasse aux poissons mon Général ?

\- Carter, vous prêchez un converti. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à se confectionner deux cannes sommaires, utilisant des branches longues et fines qu'ils étaient parvenus à dénicher, et se montant des lignes à l'aide du fil nylon contenu dans le paquetage de Jack. Habituellement, cela servait à établir des périmètres de sécurité afin de déclencher des alertes en cas d'intrusions, mais d'un commun accord ils avaient jugés que cela ne serait pas nécessaire dans la situation présente. Ils avaient également confectionnés des hameçons à partir d'une vieille épingle à nourrice accrochée à sa casquette.

Sam guida ensuite son supérieur à travers la forêt, rejoignant une zone moins boisée où miroitait une eau marécageuse, l'eau stagnante étant propice à la prolifération des algues sous la lumière.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que nous allions débusquer des crocodiles Colonel.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, la vieille viande ne les intéressera pas » le railla-t-elle, les yeux brillants, et pour cela Jack fut incapable de lui en vouloir. Tricheuse.

\- Eh, doucement ! Pensez à mon vieux cœur avec vos sarcasmes. »

La jeune femme lui adressa une moue d'excuse des plus adorables, et lui désigna la mare, y lançant sa ligne après s'être installée en tailleur au soleil. O'neill s'installa près d'elle et mit sa ligne à l'eau également. Il leur manquait les bouchons flotteurs, cela avait été difficilement envisageable sachant les moyens du bord, mais après tout le plaisir de ce sport constituait plus en l'attente et au calme qu'à la prise en elle-même.

Enfin, ce plaisir là était surtout pour le général, songea Sam. Son esprit plus cartésien lui soufflait surtout qu'il y avait peu de probabilité qu'ils manquent une prise à cause du manque d'indication lors d'une touche, vu que cet étang était probablement vide… si poisson il y avait, celui-ci devait avoir une douzaine de mains pour aider ses nageoires à avancer dans cette vase, ainsi qu'un tuba pour respirer. Mais cela faisait plaisir à son supérieur, alors pourquoi pas. Il fallait avouer qu'être tranquille avec lui était agréable. Elle aurait dû rester vigilante mais à quoi bon. Si Numéro Cinq décidait de venir, elle ne pourrait rien y changer, et cela faisait patienter en attendant que Thor ne les contacte. Si cela arrivait un jour. Pour l'heure, se prendre la tête ne menait à rien.

* * *

La seconde nuit, Jack ne demanda rien. Il se cala sur le dos et attendit. S'interdisant d'espérer, de ne serait-ce que penser à l'exquise présence de la jeune femme contre lui la veille. Il ne s'aperçut avoir retenu son souffle que quand Sam vint se coucher et posa la tête sur son épaule, suite à quoi il expira, soulagé. Leur situation l'amusa.

« _Non ne riez pas, pitié, ça fait mal_.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en Antarctique, Monsieur. » Lui répondit-elle avec son sourire spécial O'neill. Elle n'avait pas de suite saisi pourquoi il disait cela, mais effectivement maintenant qu'il la lui faisait remarquer, la position pour contenir leur chaleur six ans plus tôt ressemblait à la leur actuellement. Il n'avait pas oublié malgré son état à l'époque.

Bon, pour être honnête cela avait été assez flou au début de sa convalescence, mais les souvenirs avaient fini par lui revenir. C'était le tout début de leur collaboration et s'il n'avait pas été encore très attaché au capitaine Carter, il avait de nombreuses fois repensé à la sensation de son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il s'était définitivement épris du major Carter.

« C'est vrai Colonel, il fait peut-être quelques degrés de plus... et mes côtes me font rudement moins mal. » Plaisanta-t-il pour dissimuler son désarroi. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de repenser à tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme parfaite à ses yeux. Et pas qu'aux siens hélas.

La nuit présageait d'être à l'image de la précédente. Du réconfort, de la chaleur. Une étreinte purement platonique. Si ce n'est que Jack pouvait enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds et humer son parfum. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle et il s'en contentait. Il prenait d'elle ce dont il était autorisé, sans oser désirer plus. Ainsi il était pleinement satisfait.

Il ne comprit s'être assoupi que lorsque une main lui secoua l'épaule. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité rempli de Martouf, Orlin, Narim, Shanahan… bref, plus qu'agaçant. Et c'est renfrogné qu'il maugréa un « Quoi ? » en ouvrant à peine les yeux. Zut, il ne devait même pas être sept heure.

\- Il faut nous abriter mon Général, il va pleuvoir.

\- C'est bon c'est bon, je vous suis Carter. » Soupira Jack tandis qu'elle s'affairait comme une fourmi ouvrière se conduisait lorsqu'une partie du terrier s'effondrait. Sam ne s'embarrassa pas d'explication, elle aussi aurait préféré dormir davantage plutôt que d'émerger aussi tôt. Mais elle avait senti quelques gouttes sur sa peau, la tirant du sommeil, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Le général comprendrait bien assez vite.

Elle le guida dans la forêt, recherchant un tronc creux pour les abriter, ou à défaut une clairière, bien que sur ce point Jack ne comprit pas vraiment. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas depuis la veille, s'agaça-t-il. Elle s'empressait, et Jack n'en saisissait pas l'urgence. Après tout, il ne tombait que quelques gouttes. Froides certes, mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Ils se tapirent finalement en dessous d'une énorme souche renversée, dont les vestiges reposaient à quelques pas.

Bercé par la mélodieuse mélopée de l'eau sur les feuilles, il s'endormirent à nouveau, calés l'un contre l'autre, adossés au bois. Lorsque O'neill s'éveilla, l'averse semblait s'être estompée. L'herbe au sol était légèrement humide, mais ça n'avait manifestement pas été la tempête après tout. Il se leva prestement, décidant de se dégourdir un peu en effectuant quelques pas en dehors de leur cachette. Il avait passé l'âge de dormir recroquevillé dans la forêt.

« Je serai vous, je ne sortirai pas. » Énonça malicieusement Carter, d'un air de dire qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. C'était d'ailleurs justifié, concéda-t-il.

« Pourquoi Colonel ? » Mais sa question ne trouva pas la réponse attendue. À la place un énorme choc glacé lui coupa le souffle, l'assommant à moitié.

Une quantité d'eau massive venait de se déverser sur lui d'un bloc. Les petites gouttes avaient dû s'amonceler sur les immenses feuilles à des dizaines de mètre en hauteur, et l'une d'elle avait retenu cette eau jusque là avant de s'épancher. De si bas, il était facile de ne pas y prêter attention, mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli force lui était de se rendre compte que les _petites_ feuilles devaient bien faire un mètre d'envergure au minimum.

Il venait de se prendre l'équivalent d'un bon gros seau d'eau gelée, et elle elle riait. Et il était incapable de lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle était heureuse, là, avec lui. Il la rendait heureuse. Stupidement à ses dépends certes, mais le résultat était là pas vrai ? Elle avait son sourire à dix milles watts illuminant les alentours un kilomètre à la ronde. Alors il sourit aussi, amusé de la voir aussi gamine.

Jack ne se fit cependant pas prier pour la rejoindre sous l'abri en quatrième vitesse, secouant la tête pour éjecter les gouttelettes pendues au bout de ses cheveux. Il retira sa veste détrempée et la jeta sur Sam afin de la punir de ses rires moqueurs. Elle poussa l'ignominieuse veste à terre, mais le mal était fait : ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son front et de l'eau avait dégorgée, la mouillant par endroit. Elle retira son propre treillis avant qu'il n'imbibe davantage son t-shirt, puis fusilla du regard O'neill, pour la forme.

Le t-shirt noir était légèrement humide, ce qui suffisait pour qu'il la moule agréablement et Jack déglutit. Il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux, fasciné de la voir si femme. Ce n'était pas tant de voir ses courbes qui le retournait, mais d'admettre ce qu'il se bornait à réfuter. S'il ne voulait pas devenir complètement dingue, il devait la considérer comme un collègue, juste un collègue, pas une femme aussi séduisante. Et Carter ne manqua pas de dénoter son trouble, son regard assassin fondant comme neige au soleil.

Elle le regardait comme une femme peut regarder un homme. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle déjà ? Et puis pourquoi le t-shirt de son supérieur lui collait-il autant à la peau ? C'était attirant… non, indécent.

« Merde.

\- Désolé de vous avoir mouillée », se méprit-il en l'entendant jurer. Ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe, et afficher un air repenti.

\- Ce n'est rien... » Sam énonça cela tout en se passant une main sur le front, visant à décoller ses cheveux trempés. Et surtout lui rendre un minimum de sang-froid tandis qu'elle se réinstallait au sol.

Jack s'assit près d'elle, sans être trop proche. Sans se regarder, côte à côte, ils attendirent que les feuilles du sommet de la forêt ploient une à une, déversant leur réservoir d'eau. Tellement mal à l'aise qu'ils ne pouvaient noter la gêne de l'autre. C'était long et Carter fini par se mettre à trembler. Quelle belle idée avait-il eu de la tremper, il s'en maudissait.

« Allez, venez. » Proposa-t-il en écartant son bras, prêt à l'enrouler autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Amicalement, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait été pris en chasse par le super soldat sur un de leur énième site alpha. Enfin, cette fois là avait été tout autant pour lui que pour elle, pour être tout à fait honnête. La voir si désorientée, si perdue... à combiner avec la terreur qui n'avait pas quitté ses entrailles lorsqu'il avait compris que le super soldat traquerait son major jusqu'au bout. Il avait eu besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Jack soupira... il pouvait abuser les autres, mais il ne pouvait s'abuser lui-même. Aujourd'hui encore, il simulait un rôle de chef parfait, totalement désintéressé n'agissant que dans l'intérêt de sa subordonné. Quelle blague, il voulait juste lui être nécessaire. Mais c'était agir égoïstement.

Cela devait cesser, il lui fallait se reprendre. Quand elle se réveillerait, car oui elle s'était assoupie, sa tête blonde reposant contre son épaule, alors il réagirait comme avant. La repoussant, comme toutes ces fois où elle avait failli aller trop loin. Être trop intime. Ils dansaient tout deux depuis quatre ans sur une corde raide. Et elle ne voulait manifestement pas tomber avec lui. Alors il devait l'empêcher de faire cette erreur.

* * *

« Toujours pas de Thor en vue » Annonça Jack dépité. Ses tracas l'empêchant de s'endormir malgré la fatigue, il avait passé un bon moment à tourner et retourner la pierre de communication dans sa main, la faisant passer entre ses doigts. S'interrompant lorsque la jeune femme avait commencé à s'agiter, signe d'un réveil imminent.

\- Techniquement, je ne parlerai pas de vue mais de voix, Monsieur.

\- Je préférai quand vous dormiez, vous étiez moins scientifique. » Les yeux de Sam pétillèrent en réponse à sa remarque, parce qu'elle n'était pas incisive mais plutôt dans l'optique du typique militaire bourru que se plaisait à jouer O'neill.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez 'un léger problème' avec eux. Serait-ce en raison de leurs yeux qui s'allument à chaque découverte ?

\- Riez Carter, mais je vous jure que s'il y en a un qui parle avec une voix enrouée un jour, je le descend. » Sam haussa les épaules, le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé, avant de repartir sur la discussion initiale.

\- Il va nous falloir un plan B. Vous devriez savoir que le A échoue toujours avec SG1.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si nous avons tendance à attirer les problèmes. Nous avons tout de même une ligne de temps relativement chanceuse, vu que nous ne sommes pas morts avec les plans B. Voire C. Parfois D…

\- Malheureusement, peut-être qu'une partie de notre chance provient de Daniel, qui je dois dire n'est pas avec nous cette fois-ci. Sérieusement, il disparaît, il revient, il meurt, il revient, il touche n'importe quel artefact et s'en sort indemne.

\- Cet homme a dû manger des chatons pour avoir autant de vies... Bon, planchons sur le plan B alors plutôt qu'attendre une aide miracle de la Providence, Colonel. Thor m'a dit que cette planète possédait une porte des étoiles inactive. Vous pourriez peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Encore faut-il la trouver. Rien ne dit qu'elle n'est pas à des centaines de kilomètres.

\- Refaites la en plus positif cette fois Carter. » Exigea le général en secouant la tête.

\- Bonne idée Monsieur, allons-y ! »

* * *

Jack n'avait pas apprécié la suggestion de Sam, mais il avait toutefois accepté la jugeant pertinente. Aussi se trouvaient ils séparés, se dirigeant dans des directions opposées pour couvrir plus de terrain dans des zones où elle n'avait jamais encore mis les pieds. Enfin, il avait surtout abdiqué car son rusé colonel avait entaché son honneur de mâle, sous-entendant qu'il avait une peur de petite fille de se perdre seul dans la forêt sans baby-sitter, alors qu'elle arpentait ces bois depuis un mois sans avoir rencontré de créature plus hostile que les lézards qui dormaient dans la chaleur de ses boots.

Pestant lorsqu'une branche vermoulue cédait sous son pas, il ressentait une désagréable sensation. Quelque chose clochait. L'endroit était trop désertique pour une planète occupée par les réplicateurs. La forêt ne représentait aucun avantage à leur expansion, à moins qu'il n'y ait une mine de naqahdah quelque part d'assez proche. Ce qui du coup était bon signe car les planètes en disposant avaient fréquemment la porte des étoiles construite à proximité. D'un autre côté, cela n'expliquait pas la raison de l'absence de petits réplicateurs basiques. Hormis 'pas de crabe car pas de naqahdah donc pas de porte', du moins pas dans cette zone-ci. Pas bon signe.

Et puis, le silence radio de Thor n'était pas des plus rassurants non plus. S'il s'était fait capturer en l'emmenant, O'neill se sentirait un peu coupable. Enfin, il aurait dû se douter que demander l'aide d'un asgard alors que leur peuple se trouvait déjà dépassé par les machines pensantes dans leur propre galaxie n'était pas du plus judicieux. Oui mais voilà, cela avait été sa seule option pour revoir Carter. Alors, il n'avait pas de regret. Sauf celui de ne pas avoir emmené une vraie canne à pêche.

Jack avait commencé la montée de ce qui devait être une colline. Dur de se faire une idée à cause de la végétation l'empêchant d'y voir à plus d'une dizaine de mètres, ce qui était certain, c'est que le terrain s'inclinait. Le sol était encore spongieux de l'averse précédente, et ses pieds s'enfonçaient avant d'émettre un bruit de succion à chaque pas. De quoi faire détaler toute la faune du coin, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de lézard volant suffisamment gros et ayant très faim qui puisse l'entendre… Carter lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, mais bon, elle n'était pas allée partout.

Et puis, il avait vu Jurassic Park, et dedans les plus petits n'étaient pas forcément les plus gentils, la différence étant juste qu'ils commençaient à grignoter par les chevilles. D'ailleurs quand il rentrerait, il faudrait qu'il le revoit lors d'une soirée film avec l'équipe. Teal'c trouverait sûrement cela étrange, il n'y avait pas eu d'animaux aussi gigantesques sur Chulak à ce qu'il en sache. Heureusement d'ailleurs, des Goa'ulds en vélociraptor n'aurait pas été des plus aguichants.

Continuant ses divagations, il arriva en haut de la butte et remercia le saint patron de tous les chanceux de cette ligne d'univers… quel que soit son nom. Ce serait Saint Daniel que ça ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que cela. Il pouvait apercevoir en contrebas l'aspect métallisé d'un énorme anneau recouvert de symboles. Sauf que…

* * *

Sam avait un peu froid. Quitter la chaleur des bras de son supérieur n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais cela était nécessaire. Autrement elle n'aurait plus été certaine d'être capable d'entretenir une attitude platonique avec lui. De plus, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Comme si un mois de solitude n'avait pas été suffisant, voilà qu'elle en redemandait en se séparant de la seule autre personne présente sur cette planète, quelle idée.

Quoique, c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Devant elle, entre les troncs d'arbre, elle pouvait entrapercevoir l'amorce d'un énorme cercle gris… elle accéléra la cadence, pour se rendre compte à cinq mètres de son erreur. C'était bel et bien une porte des étoiles, oui, mais composée de blocs. Une réplique, c'était le cas de le dire pour le coup. Numéro Cinq se tenait près d'elle, la posture raide.

« Surprise. »

Elle avait crâné pour convaincre Jack du bien fondé de leur recherche séparée, et s'en mordait désormais les doigts.

« Tu pourrais répondre, c'est ce que vous humains appelleriez être polis. Mes frères réplicateurs ont organisé tout ceci exprès pour toi, j'ose espérer que cela te plaît. Maintenant laissons tomber ces mondanités, il est temps que nous ayons une conversation plus intime. » Sur ces mots, il se retrouva en un clin d'œil auprès de Carter, enfonçant ses doigts dans son front.

Sam regarda autour d'elle. De la glace à perte de vue, et la porte. Un souvenir. Elle se souvenait clairement de Numéro Cinq et de l'intrusion dans sa tête. Son esprit se rebella et l'espace d'un instant le monde se brouilla.  
Pourtant l'instant d'après, elle était frigorifiée, blottie contre Jack. Sauf que ce n'était pas son prénom qui sorti de ses lèvres.  
« Sarah »  
Elle s'en rappelait… ce n'était encore rien, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait senti un insidieux sentiment de mal être avec lui. Sur le coup, elle s'était leurrée. Elle avait mis ce malaise sur le compte de la commisération, qu'il puisse mourir là loin de tout ceux qu'il aimait, avec des sentiments persistants pour la femme qui avait partagé sa vie et les regrets en découlant. Elle, elle n'avait rien.

« Si on ne s'en sort pas, je n'aurai aucun regret. Et vous?  
\- J'en aurai un. Celui de mourir. »  
_Tu n'es rien._

Jack la serrait fort dans ses bras. Il était trempé et tremblait comme une feuille. Sam restitua la scène mentalement. Elle venait de le sortir de la cryogénisation dans laquelle une Tok'ra l'avait plongé pour tuer le symbiote récemment implanté par Hathor, laquelle venait de se faire jeter dans la cuve au zéro absolu. Et pourtant c'était lui qui la réconfortait.  
_Non. Il se servait juste de toi._

Cette fois, Sam se revoyait dans cette pièce, au SGC, à regarder le dos de son colonel à travers le miroir quantique. À voir cette autre Samantha Carter l'embrasser. Il était resté stoïque, lui rendant son baiser avec douceur. Il n'y avait aucune ardeur, ce n'était que de la compassion pour la douleur de son double. Elle s'était sentie gênée de le voir embrasser une autre 'elle', qui d'ailleurs n'était pas militaire, juste docteur. D'autre part, elle avait été vexée car Jack ne semblait pas apprécier cela plus qu'autre chose, c'était juste de la gentillesse. L'embrasser ne lui avait clairement rien fait ressentir.  
_Oui, __tu ne lui as jamais plu__._

« Donc quand le troisième engin de secours nous a envoyé quelques secondes de télémétrie, on a su que la porte était horizontale... » La phrase de Sam mourut sur ses lèvres. Jack venait de la dépasser sans prendre la peine de la laisser terminer ses explications, son attention pleinement dirigée vers Laira. Ce souvenir provenait d'Edora, où Jack était resté coincé durant trois mois. C'était le plus désagréable des moments que Sam revivait pour l'instant, parce qu'il l'avait ignorée, comme si elle n'existait pas._  
__Tu as passé des mois pour trouver la solution, et il ne t'a même pas regardé__e.  
_  
« En fait, si je peux être franche avec vous, cette attitude ne vous ressemble pas.  
\- Oh, vous croyez ? Qu'est-ce qui me ressemble, cirer les bottes d'un gradé incompétent ? Je crois que c'est plutôt votre affaire. »  
Cette fois, elle subissait à nouveau la phrase blessante qu'il lui avait sortie lors de sa mission sous couverture. C'était juste de la comédie, songea-t-elle.  
_Tu crois ? Pour avoir songé à le dire, il faut qu'il l'ait pensé._

« Alors, Colonel ? » Sam se retrouvait cette fois dans une tenue orange. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et elle faisait face à un O'neill à la barbe naissante. Il n'était pas déplaisant à voir ainsi, plus négligé. Moins militaire. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours comme travailleurs forcés d'une chaufferie, la mémoire altérée. Quelques jours où ils avaient été juste eux. Sans grade et distinction.  
\- Major.  
\- Cet homme chauve dont vous ne pouviez vous souvenir.  
\- Le Général Hammond.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Il est du Texas vous savez. Ça y est tout me revient. » Il avait affiché un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en énonçant cela.  
\- Oui Jack.  
\- 'Mon Colonel'. » L'avait-il reprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu l'appeler par son prénom, c'était venu comme cela. Pour cette semaine ensemble. Mais la sentence était immédiatement tombée, il l'avait repoussée.  
_Dès qu'il s'est souvenu de qui vous étiez l'un comme l'autre, il n'a plus voulu de toi._

Elle était à l'infirmerie, se réveillant suite au choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête lors de la disparition du Prométhée dans un nuage magnétique.  
« Coucou.  
\- Jack.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?  
\- Oh… pardon, mon Colonel. » Elle s'était crue l'espace d'un instant encore dans ses délires, le seul endroit où elle pouvait avoir une discussion relationnelle ouverte avec son supérieur. Mais il l'avait vite ramenée à la réalité.  
_Il n'est qu'un rêve. __Haïs-le. __Il se moque de toi._

La dernière scène que lui montra Numéro Cinq se déroulait quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait tiré dessus, copie conforme du général. Le réplicateur humanoïde retira sa main du visage de la jeune femme, relâchant son emprise. Sam chuta alors au sol, inconsciente. Il la laissa avec ses tourments.

S'il avait permis à un intrus de venir sur son monde, c'était parce que la situation pouvait devenir très divertissante. Il avait hâte de voir comment Carter allait réagir.

* * *

Jack avait un très mauvais pressentiment. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une intuition, mais plutôt une horrible sensation qui l'avait pris aux tripes en voyant des réplicateurs sur la porte des étoiles. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste hostile. C'était comme s'ils l'observaient, tout simplement, en exerçant des petits balancements d'une patte mécanique à l'autre. Comme s'ils se gaussaient de lui.

Alors, avec précipitation, il revint sur ses pas. Il lui fallait revenir au campement, leur point de départ à lui et Sam plus tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient convenu de s'y retrouver à la nuit tombée, or celle-ci approchant, il espérait vivement qu'elle l'y attendrait. Autrement, ils avaient prévu d'avance la direction exacte qu'ils prendraient depuis le camp, à l'aide de leurs boussoles respectives, au cas improbable où l'un d'eux aurait des problèmes et ne serait pas rentré au crépuscule. Simple précaution, sauf que voilà, il avait l'impression que ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

La nuit tombait et aucune lumière n'émanait de la planque de Carter. Leur planque désormais. Jack accéléra encore le pas, rejoignant son paquetage pour y récupérer une lampe de poche noire afin de se guider à travers ces bois sombres, et consulter la boussole sans faire d'erreur.

Il avançait, terriblement inquiet, d'un pas aussi rapide que possible. Criant son grade, appelant son nom. Et peu lui importait désormais que ce raffut ne rameute Godzilla &amp; cie.

Tout s'emmêlait dans la tête de Sam. Seule restait une certitude soufflée._ Il __t'a prouvé tant de fois que tu n'__étais rien à ses yeux. _Mais elle ne savait plus pour l'heure qui était ce 'il'._  
_

Alors quand elle émergea de l'obscurité de son inconscient, pour l'obscurité tout aussi ambiante, elle mit quelques dixièmes de secondes à percuter que ce qui l'avait ramenée à elle était la main du général, qui l'avait secouée par l'épaule et lui avait servit du « Carter réveillez-vous ».

Jack eut un mouvement de recul en croisant le regard incandescent de sa subordonnée. Elle était… furieuse. Et sa rage était clairement dirigée vers lui, à la façon dont elle se dégagea de son emprise. Si les yeux pouvaient tirer, il serait étendu raide mort.

« C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller.

\- On n'aurait pas dit. » Gronda-t-il, énervé. Sa colère, suscitée par l'attitude de la jeune femme, était décuplée par l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti durant les deux heures qu'il avait mis à la retrouver. À croire qu'elle faisait une sieste sympa et qu'il dérangeait. Sans un mot, il se releva, tentant par la même occasion de se maîtriser. Il tendit la main vers Carter pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, avec la volonté de se raccommoder avec elle. Seulement celle-ci fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et se redressa tant bien que mal, un peu engourdie.

« Très bien. » La voix du général était acérée comme un couteau, terriblement vexé. Il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de retraverser les bois en direction du campement, sans vérifier si elle suivait. Du moins, en apparence, car malgré sa rancœur il tendait l'oreille pour s'assurer que Sam ne se laissait pas distancer dans le noir. Le trajet se fit sans mot dire. C'était son 2e jour seulement et ils s'entre-tuaient déjà. Super.

À destination, il avait entreprit de faire un feu, après avoir sorti de son sac une soupe lyophilisée ainsi que deux récipients et une gourde d'eau. Carter était allée chercher du bois. Le feu n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais tout prétexte était bon pour s'éloigner apparemment, conclut-il. Morose, il fixait les braises le regard vague, en attendant que le repas chauffe.

Sam fouillait dans les sous-bois, empoignant des branchages secs. Profitant de l'air frais de la nuit pour se ressaisir. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir été injuste avec le général, tout cela sous la directive de Numéro Cinq, maintenant que son esprit recouvrait sa lucidité. C'est lui qui l'avait montée contre O'neill. Oui, mais il ne lui avait rien montré qui ne soit un mensonge.

Ceci dit, le général ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Il ne l'avait donc pas trahi, qu'y pouvait-il s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas à lui jeter la pierre.

« Que vous a-t-il fait, Carter ? » Demanda l'homme qu'elle rejoint auprès du feu de camp, lui tendant son repas tandis qu'elle laissait tomber à terre la réserve de bois qu'elle venait de récolter. Il avait parlé calmement, pour ne pas la brusquer, et Sam senti l'énervement la saisir de nouveau. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il la traite comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, ou instable. Bon, elle l'était peut-être légèrement ce soir, mais la colère a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, déforma-t-elle le fameux adage.

\- Rien de pire que ce que vous ne m'auriez fait. » Répondit-elle mystérieusement en s'emparant de son bol. Cela était vrai, Numéro Cinq lui avait juste montré les comportements d'O'neill envers elle. Si mal était fait, c'était de ce dernier et non du réplicateur.

Mais Jack ne pouvant être au courant ne comprit pas les choses ainsi. Il jugea que la réponse était 'non', lui ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal et elle devait le savoir, pas vrai ? D'un autre côté, il demeurait contrarié, pourquoi avait-elle fait sonner sa réponse de manière aussi alambiquée ? Et puis, s'il ne lui avait rien fait, pourquoi gisait-elle inconsciente lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe, et pourquoi avait-elle été si glaciale ?

Irrité, il tritura les cendres du bout d'un bâton pour attiser le feu, regardant les fines particules grises tomber au fond tandis que des escarbilles voletaient en tout sens. S'il ne disait pas ce qui le dérangeait, il allait se consumer entièrement de frustration comme ces brindilles, spécula-t-il.

« C'est évident qu'il fait cela parce qu'il vous aime, Carter.

\- Pourquoi ? » Demanda cette dernière, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole, muré dans un mutisme depuis de longues minutes.

\- Il vous aime ? Comme tous les autres je suppose…

\- Non. En quoi est-ce évident ? » Elle lui avait coupé la parole, sa gorge se serrant. La voix de son supérieur lui avait semblé emplie de dépit, et ce qui en découlait était un peu trop dangereux à encaisser, car si elle avait tout imaginé la désillusion n'en serait que plus intolérable.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il jouait le rôle de Pete dans l'une de vos visions. Il vous a mis la main dessus tout à l'heure et depuis vous m'en voulez. Il vous monte contre moi car il vous veut pour lui seul, quitte à jouer le rôle d'un autre. »

Sam laissa la conversation en suspend. Ce qu'elle voulait lui demander tournait sans relâche dans sa tête, il suffisait qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Juste se lancer et cela viendrait tout seul. Mais elle crevait de trouille pour ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. C'était à l'image d'un grand plongeon d'une falaise, le plus dur serait de passer à l'acte, ensuite tout se passerait en un clin d'œil : soit un contact aqueux qui lui couperait le souffle avant de la rendre indemne, soit un rocher caché sous une gerbe d'eau.

« Ça veut dire quoi 'je ne suis pas parti parce que je tiens à elle, plus que je ne devrais' ?

\- Enfin Carter, vous savez... » murmura Jack, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle remettait cela sur le tapis. N'était-elle pas sensée lui faire la tête au juste ?

\- Non. Je ne sais rien. La Grande Samantha Carter et sa science infuse pèche sur cette question, quelle ironie ! » Dit-elle d'une voix amère. « Oubliez » Finit-elle d'une voix qui serra le cœur de Jack, en grimpant dans son nid à la vitesse de l'éclair, une vraie fusée. Elle était déjà allongée, dos tourné à sa direction, avant qu'un général paniqué ne trouve ses mots.

\- Cela voulait dire que j'ai réalisé ne pas vouloir vivre dans un monde où vous n'êtes plus... » Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Sam, se redressa, incertaine d'avoir bien saisi ce qu'il disait. Le sang pulsait sourdement au niveau de ses tempes et elle n'entendait presque que cela.

\- Quoi ? » Croassa-t-elle en sautant de son perchoir, plus près pour s'assurer de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Au diable la dignité.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier, Carter. Et le fait que vous vous en souveniez mot pour mot veut bien dire que vous ne voulez pas oublier vous non plus Carter. Bon sang, j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Je vous ai empêché de remettre tout cela sur le tapis, car vous m'aviez demandé de garder secret tout ce qui avait été dit dans cette salle à l'époque. Pour votre carrière, je vous ai évité de fauter. Mais j'en ai assez de jouer au bon samaritain... »

Sur ces mots, Jack s'approcha lentement sans susciter de réaction. Sam restait scotchée, son cerveau buttant sur des informations qu'il n'arrivait plus à décoder. Alerte ! Alerte ! Trop près. Dangereusement près, tant qu'elle en perdit tous ses moyens. Panne générale.

Jusqu'à sentir les lèvres du général sur les siennes. Un effleurement si doux. C'était comme une décharge, tous ses nerfs réagirent simultanément au stimuli électrique la traversant.

Elle le gifla subitement dans une tentative instinctive pour reprendre le contrôle, réflexe défensif causé par le profond désarroi l'ayant saisie. Sacrément forte, la baffe, songea O'neill. Certes il l'avait un peu cherchée, il aurait mieux fait de se taire mais il n'en pouvait plus de se brider. Et maintenant il se trouvait là, le visage tourné par l'impact, craignant de le redresser pour croiser les yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

Quant il senti, stupéfait, Carter l'attirer à elle brutalement, ses deux mains agrippant le tissu au niveau de son torse pour le plaquer contre elle, leurs poitrines s'entrechoquant. L'entraînant dans un baiser sauvage, presque animal.

Avant d'à nouveau le repousser, tremblante. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Et surtout ce qu'elle avait fait. Car si le baiser qu'il lui avait offert était sagement du bout des lèvres, elle n'en avait pas fait autant. Ça y est elle devenait folle, complètement folle, réalisa-t-elle quand son comportement lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang.

Jack étudia le regard désemparé qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle lui rappelait un faon lorsqu'il croise pour la première fois les phares d'une voiture en traversant la route. Posant les mains sur les siennes, qui étaient toujours crispées sur sa veste, il entremêla alors leurs doigts. Chacun de ses gestes avaient été exercés avec une lenteur étudiée, lui laissant la possibilité de prendre la porte de sortie et la lui claquer au nez. Elle n'en fit rien.

« Nous ferions mieux de dormir ? » La question prononcée par le général était purement rhétorique. Il n'attendait pas de réponse et Sam ne lui en donna pas, marquant simplement son assentiment d'un hochement de tête sans briser le lien établi entre leurs regards.

**J'avais prévu d'inclure d'autres choses dans le chapitre, mais celui-ci commence à être long, j'ai eu peur que cela n'en décourage plus d'un.  
Aussi cela est reporté au chapitre final, ****qui va être un peu long également****.**  
**Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a toujours un public (certes restreint) pour Stargate même quatre ans après, je craignais que cela n'intéresse plus personne. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent. Je me sens moins seule à rêvasser sur les petits asgards et leurs grands yeux tout mignons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit fut à mille lieux d'être une partie de plaisir. Jack se tenait à son tour dans le dos de Sam, l'immobilisant de son corps afin qu'elle ne puisse se blesser ou chuter. La jeune femme tressaillait dans son sommeil agité. Il pouvait entendre les rouages de son petit cerveau sur-rempli tourner à plein régime et grincer par moment, lorsqu'un spasme la prenait.

Caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer, il s'autorisa à respirer son effluve, maudissant les réplicateurs et surtout un en particulier. Celui-ci ne se contentait pas de détruire les choses pour la prolifération des siens, il détruisait cette femme pour son propre plaisir personnel.

La valve des souvenirs, craintes et déceptions avait été ouverte dans l'esprit de Sam. La tourmentant encore et encore, son esprit se mettant à extrapoler des situations plus désagréables encore que celles que Numéro Cinq lui avait montrées.

Et en même temps, elle sentait une chaleur vivace dans son dos, rassurante, émanant de celui qui lui murmurait des mots doux qu'elle ne saisissait pas complètement, d'une voix grave et chaude. Alors se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête les ébauches d'un plan s'élaborant dans un sommeil mi-conscient.

Sentant la jeune femme plus sereine, Jack finit par s'endormir, profitant des derniers vestiges de l'obscurité. Au réveil, il plongea dans le bleu de son regard, surpris. Elle était assise en tailleur, près de lui, le fixant avec intensité.

« Avez-vous trouvé la porte ? » Sa voix n'était pas impersonnelle ou hostile comme la veille, pourtant Jack sentait un mauvais pressentiment le saisir en l'entendant. Elle paraissait si lointaine.

\- Oui, mais il n'y avait pas de DHD Carter, et elle semblait salement amochée.

\- Peu importe, menez-moi à la porte. » Commanda-t-elle d'une voix implacable. Et Jack s'exécuta.

Une fois à bon port, Sam fit le tour de la structure, l'évaluant d'un œil expert.

Il avait tenté de la cuisiner durant le trajet sur le plan évident qu'elle projetait, mais elle l'avait regardé d'un air énigmatique et pas franchement réjoui. Elle ne semblait pas en colère contre lui, mais il n'aimait pas du tout son renfermement. Dire qu'habituellement, elle se faisait une joie d'étaler toute idée avec une rigueur scientifique pleine d'enthousiasme, l'assommant de détails et protocoles auxquels il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot, devant la stopper avant qu'elle ne perde son temps à les lui expliquer pour rien. Là elle se gardait tout pour elle. Décidément anormal.

Le général surveillait les alentours, pas de traces des réplicateurs qu'il avait vu la première fois, mais être prudent ne pouvait faire de tort.

« Vous pensez pouvoir y faire quelque chose ?

\- Éloignez-vous.

\- Euh, Carter ? » demanda Jack, indécis, en se tournant vers elle et la voyant le pointer de son arme. Encore une fois. Cela commençait à être lourd.

\- Éloignez-vous » lui répéta-t-elle, atone.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? » Questionna-t-il en acceptant de reculer de quelques pas, tentant de capter son regard pour le décoder. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis ce matin lui broyant les tripes.

\- Hier, j'ai cru tomber sur la porte des Étoiles. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre créé de toutes pièces par les réplicateurs. Pourtant, la porte semblait fonctionnelle, bien que non reliée au réseau. Ce n'était pas juste une copie, c'était de vraies pièces identiques à celles de la porte, assemblées entre elles, mon Général. »

Jack inclina la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Grand bien leur en fasse. Mais je doute que... Machin... soit d'accord pour nous dépanner.

\- Vous l'avez dit, il m'aime. » Elle lui sourit doucement. « Il nous observe, il nous écoute, il sait tout. Et malgré tout ce qu'il sait, il est incapable d'être humain. C'est une machine, il sait tout de ce qui est mécanique. Mais il ne saurait reproduire ce qui est vivant, il le copie, mais il ne sait le créer ni le réparer. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne saura jamais. N'est-ce pas ? » Et sa question d'une voix forte et claire n'était pas destinée au général. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Carter... » commenta Jack, l'angoisse s'ancrant en lui telle une serre glacée pour lui retourner l'estomac dans tous les sens. « Mais si je pense savoir ce que vous voulez faire, ne le faites pas.

\- Je veux que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. » affirma Sam d'une voix aussi ferme que possible, se sentant déstabilisée par la panique qui transparaissait dans l'expression de son supérieur, toujours si maître de lui.

\- Pas sans vous.

\- Ne me faîtes pas fléchir.

\- Et pourtant je vous interdis de faire cela, Colonel ! » gronda-t-il, essayant de juguler son affolement en se réfugiant derrière un comportement coutumier.

\- Désolée d'avoir à vous désobéir, Monsieur. Vous n'auriez pas dû être là, je n'aurai pas tant désiré que vous rentriez. Je n'aurai pas tant craint pour vous. Je n'aurai pas tant été atteinte par Numéro Cinq. Alors je crois qu'en fait, vous êtes la pire chose qui me soit arrivée sur cette planète...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'aurai pas tant peur de vous quitter.

\- Je ne vous quitterai jamais. Alors ne me quittez pas non plus Sam. » supplia-t-il suite à son aveu. Peu lui importait sa fierté à cet instant. Merde, il irait jusqu'à se mettre à genoux si cela pouvait avoir un impact sur la jeune femme.

\- S'il vous plaît… »

Il n'avait jamais su dire non à son 'S'il vous plaît', même quand cela impliquait d'accepter un serpent dans son crâne. Alors doucement, il ferma les yeux, essayant d'empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer à un rythme effréné.

« Bonne chance » murmura la jeune femme. C'était leur expression à eux, qu'elle lui disait toujours lorsqu'il était dans une situation périlleuse. Un simple encouragement dans son sens premier, mais qui voulait dire tellement plus. Il représentait d'autres mots, qui leurs étaient interdits.

Jack avait l'impression que le monde tanguait. Les yeux clos, poings crispés, il perçu le voile de sa réalité se déchirer lorsque le bruit d'une détonation retenti. L'air s'échappa de ses poumons tandis qu'une atroce douleur se logeait au creux de sa poitrine.

Le son lui parvenait comme atténué, son oreille interne perturbée, il ne savait plus dans quel sens il était. Debout, assis, couché ? Un haut le cœur le souleva tandis que l'odeur du sang lui parvenait. Le sien.

_Kawoosh  
_Le bruit du vortex. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

« Ramenez-la. »

Jack ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant une douleur envahir ses paupières en prenant conscience qu'il avait trop forcé leur fermeture. Numéro Cinq se tenait face à lui, portant Sam dans ses bras. La lui tendant.

À quelques pas, la porte des Étoiles scintillait. Les pièces manquantes ou trop endommagées colmatées par des imitations en blocs.

« Elle a raison, je ne peux rien pour elle. Mais sur Terre… mes frères et moi avons désactivé votre iris. »

Au final, Sam avait eu raison. Numéro Cinq avait pris les meilleurs sentiments humains, l'Amour et l'Abnégation. Enfouissant en lui la vengeance.

Dans un état second, Jack réceptionna le corps de son second, inerte, entre les bras. Marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au vortex, il se ré-matérialisa cerné par une douzaine de mitraillettes dans une salle bondée de militaires abrités derrière leurs boucliers de protection.

Le général ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le bruit sourd des gouttes du sang de Carter s'écoulant au sol. Lentement. On la lui retira des bras et il se laissa faire, seulement parce que c'était une blouse blanche qui l'emportait sur une civière, aidée de ses acolytes. Tandis que la main de Teal'c pressait son épaule en silence.

* * *

Jack soupira, tambourinant des doigts sur le bois de son bureau. Index, majeur, index, majeur… Perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait embrassé deux jours plus tôt, impulsivement. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait rien dit. Il y avait toujours cette... chose, entre eux depuis des années. Mais cela ne changeait pas le cœur du problème.

Elle ne voulait probablement pas de lui malgré son attirance -parler d'amour serait présomptueux-, autrement elle ne se serait pas montrée aussi désemparée, et maintenant elle gisait inconsciente à l'infirmerie. C'était une chose bien distincte que de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, et que de vouloir construire quelque chose avec lui. Le monde n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc.

Le colonel était sous sa responsabilité, son devoir de supérieur était d'avertir ses proches désormais. C'était la procédure, et cela lui incombait.

Passer à Marc Carter un coup de fil l'informant que sa sœur n'était plus portée disparue mais dans un état de santé précaire serait déjà ardu à réaliser. Mais devoir contacter l'autre le serait bien plus... Peter Shanahan... pauvre gars, lui aussi avait été ébranlé par l'absence de Sam tout un mois, Jack s'en souvenait, précisément car c'était lui-même qui avait dû le joindre, expliquant qu'une mission avait mal tournée et que sa compagne était on ne savait où. Le pire pour ce type était qu'il n'avait eu droit à aucun détail.

Et pour cela Jack ressentait un sentiment vindicatif. Il n'était pas _son_ homme, mais il avait le privilège d'en savoir plus sur elle que ce dernier. Piètre revanche, et puérile, il en était conscient.

Une part de lui se forçait à être raisonnable, c'était évident que le flic était lui aussi réellement amoureux de Sam... ce n'était pas de sa faute si lui en avait l'autorisation.

Alors, prenant son courage à bras le corps, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone posé sur son bureau.

* * *

**48h plus tard**

La conscience de Sam refit surface en fin de matinée, à l'infirmerie déduisit-elle au bruit des appareils désormais familiers. Combien de fois avait-ce été le cas depuis son entrée dans SG1, elle ne savait plus, un peu trop à son goût en tout cas. Mais seule était une première. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et son flan gauche l'élançait douloureusement.

Quelques images vagues l'assaillirent de ses précédentes phases d'éveil. Une infirmière de nuit au visage recouvert du masque blanc anti-infection. Le docteur Brightman qui lui demandait de répondre, mais son esprit épuisé n'avait pas réussi à décoder ce que ses oreilles percevaient avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les paupières encore closes, elle perçu une main d'homme passer sur son front pour repousser une mèche de cheveux. Hey, quelle idiote d'avoir cru que Jack la laisserait seule, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle senti le désarroi poindre.

« Pete », prononça-t-elle d'une voix déçue que sa faiblesse masqua.

\- Sam ! Enfin tu te réveilles mon ange. Ça va ? »

Le colonel tenta de ne pas laisser transparaître à quel point son fiancé l'agaçait. Oui oui elle s'était fait transpercer par sa propre balle mais elle allait s'en remettre en trente secondes comme dans les films ! Aussi fit-elle diversion.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Eh bien, je suis celui qui doit être prévenu quand tu vas mal, j'ai donc reçu un coup de fil du général. » N'apercevant pas le soudain froncement de sourcils de Sam, il ne s'abstint pas d'ajouter avec un doux sourire « Même si nous ne sommes pas officiellement mariés encore.

\- C'est vrai... » Sam se fit envahir par un insidieux sentiment de colère. Jack l'avait fui comme la peste sitôt rentré et lui avait jeté Pete au visage. Tout ce qui c'était passé n'était-il que du vent ? Pourtant elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. À quoi rimait donc ce cinéma ? Est-ce qu'en fin de compte, il revenait à sa stupide ligne de conduite, à savoir l'envoyer faire sa vie avec un autre et l'écarter pour préserver sa carrière à elle ? Alors qu'il l'avait suppliée de ne pas le quitter ?

Quel salaud. Il ne passait même pas la voir. Elle senti la tête lui tourner. « Pete, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai dormir », souffla-t-elle pour se retrouver tranquille avec elle-même et son esprit tumultueux.

\- Bien sûr chérie. Je repasserai plus tard. Je t'aime. » Acquiesça-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front.

Son air inquiet et compatissant acheva de rendre Sam furieuse. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de le cacher tandis qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, avec succès. Pourquoi cet homme était-il si adorable et cependant l'énervait autant ? Il était là pour elle, et elle l'aimait, pas d'une passion ardente mais tout de même d'une profonde affection. Et là tout ce qu'elle désirait était qu'il soit un autre. L'autre, Jack O'neill.

Par certains aspects, Pete lui avait toujours rappelé Jack. Il avait la même manière de la regarder, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il avait la même manière de blaguer constamment d'un humour tout aussi… particulier. Mais il n'était pas Jack, et ne le serait jamais.

Pourquoi son absence la rendait-elle folle à ce point ? Elle sentait ses joues et son cou chauffer de rage, mais finalement l'épuisement la faucha pour l'emmener dans les limbes.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, durant lesquels elle n'aperçut pas le Général une seule fois lors de ses rares moments d'éveil. La poche de colère enflant de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, Sam eut du mal à tolérer la présence de Pete. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi mesquine, songea-telle. Lui tenait à elle, et semblait-il avait été autorisé à prendre soin d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait en se rendant à son chevet.

Voir Daniel et Teal'c lui avait pourtant fait du bien, leur sollicitude sans trop d'insistance lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Être seule à l'infirmerie, territoire que Janet Fraiser avait maintenu d'une main de fer si longtemps, la rendait nostalgique.

Elle pouvait se rappeler maintes occasions où la docteur s'était occupée d'eux. La douleur de sa perte s'était estompée au fil des mois, mais l'amertume de son absence criée par tous les murs de l'infirmerie lui en coûtait. Elle s'était donnée à fond dans tout ses idéaux et cela jusqu'à sa mort qui l'avait placée sur un piédestal amplement mérité.

Sam l'avait toujours admirée et l'ultime acte de Janet, qui n'avait pas bronché sous l'urgence de la situation, l'avait emplie de fierté au sacrifice de son amie autant qu'un infime regret qu'elle ait été aussi courageuse et que cela l'ait menée à sa fin. Bien sûr, Sam savait que ce faisant, la vie de Simon Wells aurait été perdue, mais c'était humain de souhaiter 'un autre plutôt que lui' lorsque l'on perdait un proche. Monstrueusement humain.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas supporter la venue de Pete ? À force de réflexion, elle avait opté pour deux raisons : elle était instable et le fait qu'il ne soit pas un élément habituel du décor dans la base devait contrarier sa psyché, ça et le fait que se soit Jack qui lui ait imposé l'homme.

Elle projetait probablement son ressentiment envers son supérieur sur Pete. Tout à fait probant. Sam s'interdisait de s'appesantir davantage sur la question, malgré ses longs moments d'ennui en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées.

Peut-être car au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas sans savoir que cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle veuille autant voir Jack et le déteste autant de ne pas être là, d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit. De plus, Pete était entre eux et qu'il le dépêche à ses côtés sciemment la mettait hors d'elle. Il s'en fichait ou quoi ?

* * *

Sam allait de mieux en mieux. Le SGC avait fait jouer de ses relations avec la Tok'ra, lesquels avaient envoyé un émissaire, Jacob. Muni d'un appareil de soin goa'uld, il avait remis sa fille sur pied en moins de deux assisté de Selmak. Mais si cela lui avait permis de réparer les lésions causées, cela n'avait pas restauré à sa fille le sang perdu. Cela prendrait du temps pour que son corps produise des globules rouges supplémentaires, et en attendant la fatigue anémique taraudait Sam. De plus, les jeunes tissus reconstruits par l'appareil goa'uld étaient encore faibles, donnant à Sam l'effet d'un corps courbaturé.

Le docteur la gardait en observation, au cas où, ce qui lui permettait surtout d'imposer du repos au Colonel, et de veiller à ce qu'elle s'alimente correctement. À vrai dire être consignée à l'infirmerie était un ordre émanant du général O'neill, mais cela Sam l'ignorait.

Jacob lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant tout ces mois. Nul doute que s'il l'avait désiré, il aurait très bien pu lire son rapport, lequel avait été rédigé la veille pour se débarrasser de Pete un après-midi. Mais il avait préféré avoir les détails de toute première main par la principale concernée, plutôt que ne lire que des faits sur une feuille impersonnelle.

Il avait souri d'un air entendu lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ses retrouvailles avec Jack. Sam omit bien sûr de préciser comment elle l'avait reconnu, elle avait simplement informé qu'il agissait trop comme un Jack O'neill pour être autre chose.

À la fin, Selmak l'avait félicité pour sa bravoure, et plaisanta sur le fait que le Colonel soit une privilégiée d'avoir été assistée par la Tok'ra pour une égratignure, sur demande expresse du commandant du SGC. Et ce malgré les dissensions entre leurs deux factions.

Sam n'était pas parvenue à décrypter les étranges expressions de son père lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Jack. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit de compromettant, surfant sur une approche impersonnelle pour ce qui était de cet homme. Rien n'avait changé depuis huit ans, donc rien ne justifiait selon elle la conversation mentale que Jacob eut avec Selmak lorsqu'elle avait dit d'une manière espérait-elle nonchalante que le général n'était pas venue la voir depuis. Elle avait vu ses yeux se faire trouble, et son père avait paru fâché d'entendre cela. Puis il lui avait souri, l'avait embrassé sur le front et enjoint de se reposer.

La doyenne Tok'ra avait bien des vies derrière elle, des vies passées à partager un corps avec un autre esprit. Des vies à apprendre auprès d'eux, à ressentir. Elle avait apporté à ses hôtes la connaissance, ils lui avaient apportés l'amour. Non pas que les symbiotes étaient incapables d'aimer sans aide humaine, loin de là. Mais ne faire plus qu'un avec un autre être créait un lien indestructible, une alchimie indéfinissable et profonde. C'était plus fort que l'Amour tel que pouvaient le concevoir les humains. Mais faute d'autre terme… Parfois, son petit cœur serpentesque se serrait en repensant à eux, et chérissait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris.

Et son expérience lui avait aisément permis de décoder les brèves hésitations de Sam lorsqu'elle parlait de son supérieur, ainsi que la déception dans sa voix qu'il n'ait pas eu le tact de venir auprès d'elle. Selmak en avait informé son hôte d'une voix intérieure amusée, lui indiquant qu'il était probable que Jacob n'aurait pas à supporter un « nigaud de beau-fils » -comme il se plaisait à les nommer- tel que Pete.

Eh c'est vrai quoi, le garçon n'avait pas l'air très malin. Gentil, disons, ce qui était une manière de dire qu'il n'avait pas été très gâté par la nature. Bon, il n'était pas désagréable à voir, mais nettement pas à la hauteur de Sam selon son père.

* * *

La visite de Jacob, bien que trop courte, avait été une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Entre Pete qui la couvait comme si elle était impotente, et les infirmières qui tentaient de la gaver comme une oie, Carter commençait à regretter amèrement d'être revenue. Était-il trop tard pour retourner sur P6X-902 en vacances, songeait-elle en affichant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Sam ?

\- Désolée, je pensais à tous les dossiers accumulés durant ces mois... » mentit-elle effrontément à son fiancé. Pete l'avait laissée respirer quand Jacob était venu, leur laissant leur intimité. Il était respectueux, et pour cela le côté raisonnable de Sam le remerciait. Mais tout le reste d'elle, plus ingrat, aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne pas sitôt son père parti.

\- En parlant de cela, Sammy... tu devrais peut-être, tu vois... pendant un moment…

\- Oui ?

\- Lever le pied ? » Acheva-t-il alors d'une petite voix, détournant les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Changer d'air, arrêter un peu toutes ces… missions… un petit temps.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de quitter le SGC ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Non ! Enfin, si ! Disons que tu as eu ton lot de danger pour un moment. Sam... Tu as failli mourir. J'aimerai que tu me comprennes.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Tu es flic, toi. Tu as le droit de te mettre en danger, mais moi je suis trop fragile ?!

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Juste Sam, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi non ? » s'indigna-t-il, première erreur.

\- Tu as le _droit _? Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais ce que _je_ veux ! Et personne, j'ai bien dit personne, n'a le _droit_ de choisir pour moi. » termina-t-elle impitoyablement.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, O'neill ordonne et tu fais ce que _lui_ veut. Il n'a pas été capable de prendre soin de ses hommes Sam, tu en es la preuve ! Et pourtant tu le suis, mais moi qui suis ton fiancé je n'ai pas voix au chapitre concernant notre avenir que tu mets en péril ?

\- Ne le mêle pas à cela », prononça Carter d'un timbre dur comme l'acier. « Je suis militaire, tu l'as toujours su. J'encoure des risques, sous les ordres d'un chef plus que compétent, alors ces risques ne sont pas assez conséquents pour me faire renoncer à tout ce que mon travail m'apporte, Pete. » finit-elle de le rabrouer, ce dernier s'étant tassé sur lui-même en l'écoutant. Elle aimait davantage son job que l'idée d'une vie paisible avec lui, saisit-il douloureusement.

\- Je ne veux plus être appelé par ton _cher_ supérieur une prochaine fois. » bougonna-t-il cependant de mauvaise foi. Deuxième et dernière erreur. Sam s'était tendue durant sa tirade et sentit son corps irradier de rage, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte d'ailleurs. Un mélange des reproches émis à l'encontre de Jack sur son état, du terme 'cher' si magnifiquement accentué alors que le général ne voulait manifestement pas la voir, et de sa colère envers elle-même d'en attendre toujours autant de cet homme depuis huit ans. Tout ceci implosa en elle.

\- Parfait. Tu ne seras plus appelé Peter, parce que je veux que tu t'en ailles. Si tu ne supportes pas ma vie je ne vais pas te l'imposer.

\- Non Sam attends je…

\- J'ai dit vas-t'en. » le coupa-t-elle férocement. Abdiquant, le policier inclina la tête et se leva, jugeant sûrement préférable de venir s'excuser plus tard, lorsque la fureur froide de sa compagne serait retombée.

Elle savait… elle l'avait toujours su sans se l'avouer, la véritable raison pour laquelle elle s'était aperçu que tout n'était qu'un mirage lorsque Numéro Cinq avait joué le rôle de Pete dans sa tête, lui offrant la vie calme et parfaite dont tout le monde pouvait rêver. Mais ce n'était pas son rêve, pas à elle. Son rêve faisait des plaisanteries qu'elle seule trouvait drôles, et avait de profonds yeux brun sombre dans lesquels s'enliser.

* * *

Jack avait évité l'infirmerie toute la semaine. Enfin, pas vraiment. Quand il avait ramené Carter à travers la porte, et qu'on la lui avait prise des bras pour la poser sur une civière en route pour la salle d'opération, il l'avait suivie. Recalé à l'entrée, il avait attendu des heures pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait été le premier près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été installée dans une pièce à part, et ne l'avait pas quittée ou presque pendant deux jours.

Mais ses obligations l'avait rattrapé. Le programme ne devait pas souffrir d'une attente supplémentaire. Le général s'était senti coupable, mais il avait des devoirs et sa volonté propre ne devait pas interférer avec. Il en avait déjà assez fait à sa guise, et ses supérieurs ne seraient pas aussi conciliant bien longtemps s'il persistait ainsi. Surtout que des rumeurs ne manquerait pas de courir sur lui et son ancien second… et cela nuirait à la carrière de la jeune femme, à coup sûr, cela il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Alors il avait fait son devoir. Cela lui en avait coûté, mais il avait appelé Shanahan. Ce dernier étant dans une certaine mesure 'dans la confidence' sur le SGC, il avait été autorisé à titre exceptionnel de pénétrer dans le complexe jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Depuis, Jack n'avait pas osé s'y rendre. Il avait des nouvelles de Carter par l'intermédiaire des rapports du docteur Brightman, des visites de Daniel et Teal'c également, cela lui suffisait. Presque. Pas du tout.

Il crevait d'envie d'aller la serrer contre lui, autant qu'aller lui crier dessus et la traiter d'idiote inconsciente. Et c'était cela qui l'empêchait d'aller la retrouver. Ça et le fait que son fiancé était près d'elle et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croiser maintenant qu'il savait réellement ce que c'était que d'embrasser Samantha Carter, la voir promise à ce flic le rendrait fou.

Daniel n'avait pas arrêté de lui enjoindre d'aller la voir, qu'il devait lui manquer. Mais Jack n'en était pas aussi sûr. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas demandé et il savait de source sure que son petit-ami ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle. Elle devait être chouchoutée, soupira-t-il en serrant les poings. Il aurait tellement voulu être celui vers qui elle se tournerait lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'être consolée, aidée.

« Jack, quand est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? » Déboula l'archéologue dans son bureau. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

\- Bonjour Daniel, je vais bien merci, et vous ? Bien ? Tant mieux. Et j'ai déjà dit au médecin ce que je pensais de vous ne vous en faites pas, j'espère qu'il va finir par vous prendre en charge.

\- Très drôle... écoutez, vous savez très bien de qui je parle. Ne me faites pas croire qu'elle n'est pas en surimpression à parasiter toutes vos pensées la journée, alors qu'elle les occupe intégralement la nuit.

\- Pardon ? » S'étrangla Jack.

\- Oh, vous n'avez rien dit de compromettant rassurez-vous. Mon dieu j'espère rien rêvé non plus. Mais son prénom est récurrent dans vos songes, Teal'c et moi l'avons souvent remarqué lorsque vous partagiez la tente avec l'un de nous. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que sa réflexion le menait à une autre spéculation. « Vous ne dormiez jamais avec elle, c'est révélateur d'ailleurs... trop pour être anodin. Et je me demande si cela était purement par crainte de créer une rumeur alors que nous étions off-world.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Daniel.

\- Ne me forcez pas à dire son nom Jack... vous la fuyez, et elle est malheureuse. Allez la voir, et si vous ne pouvez lui dire tout ce que vous ressentez, dites lui au moins qu'elle est toujours votre amie. Vous lui manquez... » finit-il plus doucement.

\- Elle a tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu... » murmura Jack la voix éteinte, repensant au fatidique 'non, je suis avec Pete'.

\- Et vous n'avez pas le cran d'aller le vérifier » traduisit le jeune archéologue d'un air triste, avant de quitter la pièce. Y laissant flotter un « pensez-y ».

Désirant sortir de ses sombres pensées, le général regarda ses notes entreposées sur son bureau. Le boulot, il n'y avait que cela à faire. La première note était rédigée par Walter, lui informant que les Asgards les avait joins par message tôt ce matin. Comme quoi le vaisseau de Thor avait été retrouvé en train de dériver dans l'espace une énième fois. Sa conscience avait été récupérée dans la mémoire système, ayant été attaqué au vu des chocs apparents sur la carlingue de l'appareil, les systèmes de survie avaient été trop endommagés pour permettre à un être vivant de subsister autrement. Il serait bientôt transféré dans une autre enveloppe.

Tant mieux, songea Jack, il avait fini par profondément apprécier ce petit être moins 'jeune' que lui, et à bien des égards il aurait été plus que rongé par la culpabilité si celui-ci était définitivement hors circuit. Fusionner avec le vaisseau, ce n'était qu'une formalité d'usage pour quelqu'un comme Thor. En soupirant, il passa au rappel suivant.

Mauvaise idée que de regarder ses notes, tout compte fait, car l'autre post-it lui rappelait qu'il avait rendez-vous à l'infirmerie dans un peu plus d'une heure pour la visite de routine obligatoire des militaires, signée du sergent Siler qui à n'en pas douter était un habitué de ce lieu. Cela lui promettait piqûre, lampe dans les yeux, palpations, piqûres… non ça il l'avait déjà dit.

* * *

« C'est fini docteur ?

\- Vous pouvez y aller mon Général. »

Sur ces mots, O'neill se leva. Durant toutes ces épreuves, il n'avait pu se focaliser que sur une seule chose. Sam se trouvait à quelques pas seulement, et il n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas se rendre auprès d'elle. N'en voulait plus. Enfin sauf si son cher et tendre, grimaça-t-il, se trouvait dans la pièce.

À pas de loup, Jack se dirigea vers la chambre sombre et calme allouée à Carter. Il sourit en la voyant, elle était seule, et définitivement adorable. Elle flottait dans une chemise taille unique made in hôpitaux, les couvertures la couvrant jusqu'à la taille. Une moue concentrée sur les lèvres, et un fin pli lui barrant le front, elle feuilletait un livre complexe apparemment sur le continuum espace-temps. Cette vue suscita en lui une brusque bouffée d'envie, il aurait voulu lui faire oublier son stupide bouquin le temps d'une étreinte.

Il n'en fit rien et, à la place, s'appuyant d'un bras sur le chambranle de la porte, il signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge avant d'afficher un air amusé qu'il n'eut pas à forcer. Sam se redressa net lorsqu'elle aperçu son visiteur pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Alors Carter, vous n'avez pas dégotté un ouvrage sur la notion de convalescence ?

\- Non, monsieur » dit-elle simplement, hébétée de le voir quand elle ne s'y attendait plus.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ? » lui retourna-telle, laissant percer l'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Je vous rends visite, n'est-ce pas évident ?

\- Vous devez avoir fort à faire, mon Général…

\- Eh bien figurez-vous que pas tant que cela, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pendant que vous étiez dans le pays des rêves Carter. » Il s'était empressé de débiter cette phrase d'un ton faussement enjoué. Pour être plus exact, il s'était littéralement cramé le cerveau ces derniers jours, s'assommant sans relâche pour n'avoir pas un neurone de libre pouvant être occupé par elle. Cela n'avait pas franchement fonctionné, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis fatiguée Monsieur, j'aimerai me reposer.

\- Ça », dit-il en faisant un signe du menton vers l'ouvrage scientifique, « ce n'est pas du repos, Colonel.

\- Mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur vos bonnes résolutions de Général responsable, partez s'il vous plaît » finit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la supplication dans sa voix. S'il restait plus longtemps, elle ne savait pas quels mots pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Lui reprocherait-elle de l'avoir abandonnée, crierait-elle ? Pleurerait-elle ? S'abaisserait-elle d'une voix faible à le supplier de l'embrasser ? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, parce que les émotions contradictoires qui grandissaient en elle allaient provoquer une catastrophe.

\- Allons Carter, vous n'avez pas d'arme pour m'empêcher d'approcher cette fois... » prononça-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme à fleur de peau. Jackpot.

\- Vous faisiez moins le malin alors, Monsieur.

\- Chut, vous allez avoir une langue fourchue si vous persiflez autant, bien que cela soit à propos » concéda-t-il.

\- Sinon, que faîtes-vous là, mon Général ? » réitéra Sam, sa curiosité s'exerçant car rassérénée par la présence de cet homme.

\- Visite médicale », maugréa Jack, « piqûres de toutes sortes pour un vieux militaire » poursuivit-il avec force gestes plaintifs, espérant faire rire le colonel par son cinéma. Cependant cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

\- Je vois... » murmura la jeune femme, perdant tout sourire. Bien entendu, il n'était pas venu réellement pour elle. Quelle idiote. Il n'aurait pas quitté son bureau sans une visite médicale. Il n'était pas venu, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie autant qu'elle d'être ensemble.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il alors, dénotant le brusque changement d'humeur de son ancien second.

\- Je vais bien. Merci. Maintenant que vous voilà rassuré, vous pouvez partir, Monsieur.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que cela n'en a pas vraiment l'air Carter, vous êtes une bien piètre comédienne » énonça Jack sarcastiquement.

\- Sincèrement, j'aimerai que vous partiez mon Général. » ajouta-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

\- Mais…

\- S'il vous plaît. »

Sa voix, tranchante comme une lame, incisa le cœur de Jack, qui tourna les talons. Pourtant, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Rentrez chez vous Carter, vous en avez la permission. Je voulais vous faire plaisir en vous l'apprenant, le doc' a donné son feu vert. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette base. »

Il n'avait pas voulu faire sonner sa dernière phrase ainsi, c'était une tirade anodine qu'il lui avait souvent dit pour la faire quitter son labo' et se reposer. Mais sous le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension, elle avait tinté tout autrement. Cependant il était trop tard pour revenir dessus.

* * *

Sam tournait en rond dans son salon depuis plusieurs heures. La fureur la submergeait presque complètement maintenant. Le général l'avait congédiée et elle ne le digérait décidément pas. Il fallait qu'elle aille mettre les points sur les I, sans plus attendre.

Question de fierté, car ce n'était pas un rapport supérieur-subordonné mais homme-femme. Il n'avait pas à la chasser dès qu'elle n'agissait pas comme il le désirait, en rampant, jappant et remuant la queue.

Saisissant ses clés de voitures, elle sorti comme une tornade de sa maison. L'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être chez lui ne la contraria même pas. Si cela était, alors elle ferait le pied de grue devant la maison en piétinant ce qui lui tenait lieu de gazon. Oui elle ne reculerait pas, motivée par une colère sourde qui pulsait dans sa poitrine.

La question ne se posa au final pas, car le véhicule du général se trouvait garé dans l'allée. Faisant le tour, elle le découvrit nonchalamment assis sur une chaise, feuilletant une vieille revue d'astronomie. À l'envers. La joue appuyée sur sa main. Il redressa la tête réagissant au bruit de ses pas sur les dalles de pierre. Jack se leva immédiatement en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« Carter » Salua-t-il, abandonnant l'article qu'il avait eu l'intention de lire cinq bonnes minutes plus tôt, sans être capable de se concentrer assez pour en lire trois mots. « Que voulez-vous ?

\- Oh mais rien mon _Général, _voyons vous pouvez vous permettre de me tourner autour, d'envahir mon espace personnel, de m'ignorer, de décider pour moi, d'empiéter sur ma vie privée, de... me négliger... oui vous vous pouvez tout vous permettre, je suis _juste_ sous vos ordres pas vrai ? » Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, toutes ses pensées parasites se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche, la rendant incohérente.

\- Pardon ? » Jack se sentait un peu confus, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela, pas vrai ? « Vous avez fait ce que vous désiriez sur cette planète, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire. Donc ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas droit au chapitre » reprit-il énervé.

\- Ben voyons ! Vous vous en souciez tellement c'est clair. Quoique, non.

\- Vous délirez Colonel ! » Ce qu'elle disait commençait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille... sa voix se fit plus incisive. « Je ne vous ai pas laissée un seul instant après notre retour Carter, pas une fois. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez voir votre cher _fiancé. » _

Oups... il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire, car Sam le regardait comme s'il la rendait dingue, et pas dans le sens positif et flatteur du terme. À l'air qu'elle affichait, elle allait le massacrer. Bye-bye Jack. Il la vit s'approcher de lui, lentement, ou peut-être n'était-ce que la perception du temps qu'il en avait dès qu'elle était près de lui. Les yeux de la femme étaient indéfinissables, orageux, glacés et brûlants à la foi. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. N'était-il pas temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

Sans un mot, celle-ci le repoussa brutalement sur sa chaise demeurée vacante derrière lui. Interloqué, Jack ne résista pas, l'échine heurtant durement le dossier. Réalisant à peine qu'en une fraction de seconde Sam s'était lovée contre lui, les jambes en travers des siennes. L'embrassant rudement.

« Carter ? » Demanda-t-il, indécis sans pour autant être capable de la repousser. Ne le voulant plus. Il avait été un Saint jusqu'à présent à souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il devait remettre de la distance entre eux et la rembarrer.

\- Je ne veux que vous » murmura-t-elle, répondant à la question initiale.

Suite à quoi le baiser s'adoucit. C'était un partage exigeant et sauvage mais sur fond de tendresse. Ils étaient pressés mais également désespéramment amoureux, et le désir qui les étreignait violemment était autant un supplice qu'un délice.

Sam sentait le bout de ses doigts lui brûler tandis qu'elle effleurait la peau de l'homme. Elle voulait poursuivre cette sensation, c'en était presque douloureux. Remontant le t-shirt de son supérieur, elle le sentit délicieusement tressaillir lorsqu'elle caressa chacun de ses muscles, descendant de plus en plus bas le long de son ventre.

Il perdait complètement les pédales, enivré par toutes les émotions qu'elle suscitait en lui. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de feux d'artifices étaient tirés sous sa peau, là où elle le touchait. Allumant en lui une véritable fournaise consumant tout l'air contenu par ses poumons.

Alors, ne pouvant traduire par des mots ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, il lui traduit par des gestes. Plaquant ses lèvres contre son cou. Mordillant la chair tendre, la chérissant.

Submergée par toutes les sensations différentes émanant de chaque région de son corps, Sam entendit à peine le bruit d'un moteur dans l'allée. Jack, le visage en cours de descente dans le décolleté de la chemise de sa compagne le perçut, lui, et dû se faire violence pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il voulait Sam c'était certain, mais pas là, quand n'importe qui d'autre pouvait les voir. C'était humiliant, impudique, dangereux pour la carrière de la jeune femme... et décidément inimaginable que quiconque d'autre puisse profiter de la vue qu'elle lui offrait en ce moment même. Ses joues rougies, son souffle court. Il aurait volontiers accepté de se damner pour avoir le droit de la contempler ainsi le restant de ses jours. Voir ce besoin de lui dans ses yeux clairs. Si Magnifique.

Carter se raidit lorsqu'il l'écarta. Jack, apercevant son expression confuse, s'empressa d'attraper son bras. Ne se fiant pas à sa gorge serrée, il lui désigna la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la tête.

Elle allait fuir, c'était certain. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la folie de la situation. Et lui ne pourrait pas. Ne voudrait pas oublier ce qu'elle allait lui reprendre. Pourtant, la jeune femme se dirigea d'une démarche hésitante vers sa maison, l'incitant à la suivre. Soulagé autant qu'anxieux vis-à-vis de la suite des événements. Que voulait-elle, le savait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Probablement, car sitôt la porte franchie et refermée, Carter enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, coulant entièrement son corps contre le sien. L'embrassant sans une once d'ambiguïté.

* * *

Sam fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil en plein visage. Ses premières impressions furent que la luminosité et la chaleur étaient très agréables. La seconde que celui dont elle sentait le torse contre la peau nue de son dos n'était définitivement pas Pete. Parce que tous les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissaient dès qu'elle se trouvait en la présence de cet homme, et de lui seul...

Son sourire s'agrandit, même si elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'en afficher un, et se fana lorsqu'elle repensa à la journée d'hier. Elle était passée par tous les extrêmes. Elle s'était disputée avec Pete, elle l'avait rejeté, elle s'était disputée avec Jack, elle lui avait fait l'amour... elle le désirait lui et uniquement lui, et ne pouvait ni ne voulait revenir en arrière désormais. Il allait falloir qu'ils discutent.

Mais ce serait pour plus tard décida-t-elle. Elle se tourna pour se blottir contre _son_ général, décidée à dormir encore un peu et profiter.

**Fin. Je laisse votre interprétation faire le reste pour ce qui va être de leur relation. Les conversations type "je t'aime/moi aussi/faisons des bébés" ne sont pas mon dada.  
Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, j'ai ajouté plus bas la scène M coupée lorsque Sam pénètre chez lui. Même si je ne fais pas dans le hardcore, je sais que certains n'aiment pas cela tandis que d'autres oui. Voilà pourquoi elle est à l'écart. Pour ceux qui veulent la lire, à dans quelques lignes plus bas. Pour les autres, il va être temps de nous quitter hélas. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, petite troupe.**

* * *

**~~o~~  
**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~  
**(si cela vous évoque des "non" aussi, c'est surement un message de votre inconscient en vue du lundi)

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

**~~o~~**

* * *

… _sitôt la porte franchie et refermée, Sam enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, coulant entièrement son corps contre le sien. L'embrassant sans une once d'ambiguïté._

Jack la dirigea dos tourné jusqu'à son divan, la laissant reprendre le contrôle. Mutine, elle le poussa sur le canapé. Il aimait beaucoup trop la Sam entreprenante pour avoir quoi que ce soit à y redire. Il s'autorisa cependant à déboutonner habilement le jean de cette dernière, s'émerveillant du sous-vêtement noir se révélant à ses yeux, tranchant avec la pâleur nacrée de ses longues jambes. Il accompagna la descente du tissus de ses mains caressantes, frôlant sa peau de ses pouces. Caressant l'intérieur de ses genoux.

Étouffant un grognement, les jambes soudainement peu assurées, elle leva les pieds pour se débarrasser complètement du pantalon. Une fois cette entrave ôtée, Sam s'empressa de le plaquer contre le dossier tout en s'installant sur lui avec aisance. Elle glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son supérieur, caressant chaque muscle, embrassant son cou au niveau du pouls pour le sentir frémir, frôlant ses épaules avec ses ongles. Il était à elle et elle comptait en profiter pleinement.

Jack avait les doigts emmêlés dans les boutons du chemisier blanc qu'elle portait, et semblait adorer la voir tout d'abord se tendre, puis se languir de son toucher lorsqu'il glissait sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge à la lisière de sa peau. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop, songea le colonel tout en activant ses mains sur la fermeture du pantalon de son supérieur, avant d'en presser une sur l'endroit stratégique encore caché par son caleçon. Savourant sa revanche lorsque la respiration de Jack se fit de façon tout à fait anarchique.

Son air narquois s'effaça lorsque son compagnon écarta son soutien-gorge, mettant sa poitrine au supplice d'une décharge lorsqu'il y passa sa langue, son index aguichant la pointe d'un sein. Son autre main courant doucement le long de ses fesses, traçant le contour de ses cuisses pour remonter à l'intérieur. Les doigts jouant avec son intimité humide à travers ses dessous. Sam ne prit même pas conscience de sa main crispée derrière le cou de l'homme. Elle essayait de rester concentrée à travers la brume de désir qu'elle ressentait, pour prodiguer à son partenaire le même plaisir, le découvrant.

« Jack » Elle avait prononcé son nom d'une voix rauque, implorante. Bon sang, ce qu'il adorait l'entendre à nouveau prononcer son prénom, surtout de cette intonation emplie de besoin. Il n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont elle s'était remis à lui à son réveil à l'infirmerie, après l'incident sur le Prométhée. Il avait dû la corriger alors, mais là rien ne l'empêcherait de la faire redire son nom. Enfin, de la faire gémir son nom, rectifia-t-il bienheureux.

Quand enfin il glissa ses doigts en elle, continuant de la titiller du pouce, Sam enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. C'était trop. Trop éprouvant, trop ardent, leurs sentiments contenus depuis si longtemps avaient enflé dans des proportions gigantesques. Gargantuesques même. Elle allait imploser. Il lui fallait cet homme, maintenant.

Repoussant la main agile de son partenaire, elle garda pourtant le tissu de son sous-vêtement écarté tandis qu'elle guidait le sexe de son amant en elle.

Ondulant langoureusement sur lui, les jambes ceinturant ses hanches, Sam se mordit fortement la lèvre. Et Jack se senti devenir complètement fou, obéissant au désir impérieux éclatant en lui qui lui sommait de presser ce corps contre le sien, de l'embrasser, de le respirer. Vibrant d'un même accord.

Tout deux perdus dans un océan d'envie impossible à étancher, impatients et de plus en plus brusques. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague ne vienne les emporter dans une gerbe de lumière.

Les laissant sans souffle.

Sam ancra son front sur l'épaule de Jack, ses mains reposants sur son torse tandis que celles de ce dernier la maintenait contre lui. Maintenant que l'action était passée, il n'osait pas la lâcher. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler plus tôt, alors maintenant que pouvait-il attendre. Allait-t-elle repartir ?

« Whoah... » la voix basse de la jeune femme le tira de sa réflexion.

\- Ouais, whoah, c'est le cas de le dire », rétorqua-t-il amusé. « Si j'avais su, je t'aurai énervée bien plus tôt Carter », continua-t-il plus incertain de la façon dont la jeune femme allait prendre la boutade.

Un éclat de rire cristallin le rassura, tandis que Sam se relevait pour se caler contre lui, profitant du moment en silence. Embrassant sa clavicule.

Quant enfin elle se leva, Jack cru le moment tant redouté qu'attendu des explications arriver. Pourtant elle n'en fit rien, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle se débarrassa totalement de ses vêtements tout en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Ce pourquoi il ne se fit pas prier, totalement dépendant de cette femme.

Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment très bien au final. Et même plus. Cette nuit il aurait enfin la permission de découvrir entièrement, et très lentement, toutes les facettes de Samantha Carter. S'attelant à la divine tâche de combler cette femme.


End file.
